Raining Light
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Hungry, cold, hurt, and alone, a Pichu lay dying on the side of the road. Her home, gone. Her mother, killed. Just when she was about to succumb to illness, to become another statistic, the outline of a human shadow loomed over her. The very species that destroyed her childhood, may save what's left of her innocence. Pichu POV.
1. Ch 1: Road of Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter I_

_Road of Tears_

It was the middle of the night, the air was choked with fog. One can see the mist as it formed the mildew for morning, how it hovered like a ghost in the most peaceful state. I hang tight to my Mama as she moved along on all fours pushing through the darkness. The mist broke apart from her steps, only to recollect itself once she past. The soft mating calls of at least a hundred bug-types echo through Viridian Forest, some of them looking for love, a few probably looking for a midnight snack to munch on.

The latter scared me, I pressed my face into my Mama's back as I hanged on tight. Her heartbeat was strong, her breathing fierce. I smelled her warm fur as she plowed through the bushes and big leafy plants, braving the dangers of the night to reach safety. Several times I let out a squawk when I saw something scary, but Mama ignored it. She knew I didn't mean it, Mama knew the way around her forest since she was my age, knew all the dangers, where the food grows, and the other Pokémon living out here. It was dangerous to be out in Viridian forest at night, the thick canopy blocked out all but the faintest rays of moonlight. I could barely see my hand in front of my face, I couldn't see any danger lurking around.

I was scared, but somehow relaxed, as Mama would surely protect me.

Her mama and daddy were Raichus. Raichus tend to have lots and lots of Pichus. Mama claimed that her mother bore 20 Pichus in the past 10 years. When she was all grown up, it was hard for her to leave the nest. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Mama told me she had other Pichu children, but they long since grown up and left the nest. I was her 4th Pichu, and her first little girl. I asked what had become of father, she didn't exactly said what happened to him. All my mother would say he was a Pikachu, with a scar that runs down his face.

Where ever were we going, I wonder why we must go under the cover of darkness. I didn't ask her, I just did what she told me. She said to hang on to her back, and hang on tight. Being a good little Pichu, I hanged on. I couldn't believe how strong Mama was, she ran fast, though careful not to throw me off. She crossed over a rushing stream on a rotten log, dodged ancient trees, and vaulted over giant rocks. We gotten as far as 3 kilometers I think, when she started to slow down she panted hard under her breath.

She was tired, I thought she was going to pass out. I got worried. When she slowed down to a crawl, she crawled up next to a mossy boulder and slumped down. I jumped off her back and tried to help her up, my eyes bulged with fear, "Pi Pi Pichu?" I asked. _Are you alright, Mama?_

Mama looked up at me with glossy black eyes, shining faintly underneath the moonlight, "Pikachu." _I'm fine, Sweetie_.

"Pichu?" _Are you sure?_

"Pi." _Yeah._

She sat up and stretched her limbs, I hugged her belly tightly and she patted the back of the head. Mama was quite plush around the middle, probably from raising my brothers. It made her hugs more warm and loving. I tickle her every time I tug on her tender areas, it was always nice to hear her laugh, "Pi Pichu Pi?" I asked. _Where are we going?_

"Pika Pika." Mama answered. _A more safer home_.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" _What happened to our previous home?_

Mama let out a depressing sigh, "Pikachu Chu." _Human encroachment_.

I remembered the development at the edge of Viridian, the humans drove big machines that plow the earth, clear cutting the trees to expose bright orange soil. It had been going on for just a few weeks, I never thought much of it. Mama strictly told me not to go near that place, so I didn't. Eventually the noise of human ingenuity and imagination grew so loud that it wore Mama's nerves raw. That was what drove her to relocate, I almost forgotten we were refugees from human civilization.

The humans took our ancient homeland. They rolled in the metal behemoths, knocked down the trees, and burn what remained. They build the structures, using wood they harvested from clear-cutting the land. They recycled a lot of their materials, but what can't recycle was burned on the spot. The world was getting smaller and smaller everyday, so small that there wasn't much elbow room for we Pokémon anymore.

"Pi Pichu Chu?" I asked. _Why did they take our home?_

"Pi Ka Kachu," said Mama, "Pika Pikachu." _They didn't take our home, they destroyed it_.

"Pichu Pichu?" _Are they after us?_

Mama shook her head, "Pikachu." _I don't think so_.

We sat there and listened to the bug-type lover calls. I clutched my Mama tightly when thunder cracked from afar, she stroke my ears and whispered a tune. I calmed down, I was just about to sleep when she jarred me awake, "Pika," she said, "Pi Pi Pika." _Come on, we gotta get moving_.

"Pichu." I complained. _I'm tired_.

"Pika Pika Pikachu." _We'll get some sleep soon_.

I got on my Mama's back and hanged on. She started slow at first, then picked up speed. She was running as fast as she was before, heading towards a destination unknown to me. I trusted her instincts, I knew I had to. I felt guilty for her to be this tired. My mother was putting all of her effort to protect me, she doesn't let up. She sheltered and fed me since I was born, I was everything to her.

When my mother slowed down again, I had to ask, "Pi Pi Pichu?" _Are you tired?_

"Pika." she panted. _Yeah_.

"Pichu Pichu Pi Pi?" _Is there anybody who can help us?_

She panted, "Pikachu." _I don't know_.

I rest my cheek on Mama's back and stared out into the black forest, the fog was getting thicker. Something told me that Mama didn't knew where she was going, how am I not surprised? She was scared as I was, or more scared. I can tell by the sound of her breath. The forest we knew and love feels like it was turning against us, sharpening our anxiety.

"Pichu, Pi Pi Pichu?" _Mama, why are we traveling at night?_

"Pika Pika." _To cover more ground_.

"Pi Pichu." _Something doesn't feel right about it_.

"Pika." _I know_.

Mama pushed through more bushes, then the bushes vanished. Before us was an asphalt road, as Mama called it. It was big enough for two human automobiles to pass side by side. Mama sniffed the road and looked down it, "Pikachu." _This is a good start_.

I looked down the road, I couldn't see anything beyond 5 meters. It was all fog.

"Pichu Pichu?" I asked. _Where does it lead?_

"Pikachu Pika." said Mama. _Transformer yard_.

I was lost, "Pichu Pi?" _Transformer yard?_

"Pika Pika Pika Pikachu, Pika Pika Pi." _Place where humans speed up electricity for their power grid, it will shelter us for the night_.

I shivered at the thought, "Pichu Pi?" _Is it dangerous?_

Mama shook her head, "Pikachu." _Shouldn't be_.

Mama kept a quick walking pace while crawling down the road, I relaxed my grip and rest my head on her back. I let out a yawn, I was so tired that I could sleep with my eyes open. Only the fear of being ambushed kept me awake, even if Mama was guarding me. I gazed towards where we were headed, it felt almost like a dream. All I could see was asphalt and fog. I barely see the outline of the trees, but they didn't seem to be there. The fog camouflaged them in such a way, their very existence was questioned. My heart stiffened with fear, a Tiny Mouse Pokémon like me shouldn't be out here even with their Mama at its side.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" _Did your mama ever moved her nest?_

"Pika, Pika Pikachu." _Once, when she was your age_.

"Pichu?" _How?_

"Pika Pika Pikachu, Pikachu Pika." My mama_ faced a similar problem, so she moved me and my siblings somewhere else._

"Pichu Pichu?" _Was it bad?_

Mama shook her head, "Pikachu, Pika Pika Pika." _I'm not sure how bad it was, all I know things turned out okay._

"Pi Pi Pichu?" _Where is she now?_

Mama thought for a moment before saying sorrowfully, "Pika Pi." _I wished I knew_.

I went back stairing off in the fog. I combed my mother's fur with my fingers as I tried to make out objects within the mist. The moonlight shined brighter on the road, but it was still quite dark. The night was getting quite cold, thankfully Mama's fur kept me warm. I thought about sleeping on her back, but I couldn't. The creepy noises of bug and flying-types howling and snickering in the distance made it impossible to sleep.

Thunder cracked again, this time I saw the flash before I heard the thunder. I tightened my grip, the thunderstorm was scaring me. I felt my mother jump every time she saw lightning, she too was scared of thunderstorms. Lightning can be mystifying, it's what comes after that was really scary. Kinda ironic for electric-types, especially for the Mouse Pokémon, who can create their own thunderstorms.

Just as I fell to near-sleep again, the world started to brighten. I rubbed my eyes and looked up, the sky was still dark. Suddenly there was this soft rising drone, followed by a loud buzzing noise that sounded like a fan. The world brighten as the drone got louder. Mama shot up and gasped, she turned around . . . everything happened fast.

"Pikachu!" she screamed. _Take cover!_

Before I knew it, she pried me off her back and threw me to the side of the road. Everything spun madly, I heard a loud crunch, then a squishy thud. I flopped on the asphalt with a grunt, then rolled into the ditch. I coughed as I shook the dust off my fur, I stood up on my hind legs and blinked. The world was dark again. I climbed back on the road and saw what just came by. A human automobile, pickup trucks as Mama called them, it lumbered away as fast as it came.

I stared at the red lights on its rear until the truck faded into the fog, when the lights vanished I looked around for my mother. Something happened, I soon feared the worst, "Pichu!" I called out, _Mama!_

No response.

I looked around wondering where she went. My head still spun from the spinning, I shook the dizziness away before getting my bearings. Like a curtain pulling up at a stage, the fog lifted, revealing Mama, lying face down on the side of the road. Her arm was bent in an awkward place, her foot smashed to putting. She wasn't moving.

"Pichu?" I asked. _Mama_.

I crawled up to my mother and shook her, she laid stiff as a brick, "Pichu, Pi Pichu." _Mama, don't scare me_.

I used all my strength and turned her on her back. I saw her face. She appeared to be sleeping, but . . . blood? . . . oozed out her nose and mouth. I felt her chest, it didn't feel right. It was all lumpy and jagged, was that her ribs? My heart raced, my eyes widened as I shook Mama again, "Pichu Pichu!" I pleaded. _Mama, wake up_.

No response.

"Pichu!" _Mama!_

Still no response.

I kept shaking her in panic, tears trailed down my cheeks as I felt my heart tore itself to shreds, "Pichu Pichu, Pichu Pichu!" _Mama, wake up! Please, wake up!_

I placed my ear against her chest and check for a heartbeat, there wasn't any. "Pichu!" I cried. _Uh-no!_

I stepped back and took a deep breath, my cheeks sparked with yellow electricity as I unleashed some of my power, "_Pichu!_"

Electricity arched from my body and onto Mama. She glowed bright yellow for a few seconds, I checked for a heartbeat again. My Thundershock did no good, I realized the horrible truth . . . my mother was dead . . .

_ Take cover! _That was her last words. I sniffled and pressed my forehead against Mama's chest, "Pichu . . ." _Mama . . ._

I cried . . . I cried as hard as I could cry. A stream of tears trailed down my cheek, dripping on Mama's fur. The forest, as if it heard my grief, stopped all mating calls. The only sound I heard was my own grief. I cried. I had been orphaned, Mama had died, and I was all alone. Alone in the dark depths of Viridian Forest, with no help. I wasn't ready to be on my own, I was only a few months old. I didn't know what to do, I just don't know. I just don't know!

I wiped away a tear and stroke my mother's fur, her body was broken as my heart. Had she survived that wheeled beast, she would had suffered before she died. It was fast for her, I hope she didn't feel any pain. But to make it hard, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye . . . I pressed my head against her belly and let out another wave of tears, while the silence of the night continue to watch my despair.

**. . .**

I had no idea how long I mourned Mama's body. It felt like forever. My tears had long since dried, I couldn't cry anymore. I combed my fingers through my mother's fur. Her body cooled as the last of her soul faded away. There was no more love, no more warmth, just a shell of what used to fill it. I wasn't sure if there was another place, some heaven, that Pokémon go to. I kissed Mama on her cheek, it was time to leave, I couldn't stay here any longer.

"Pichu." I muttered under my breath. _Goodbye_.

Mama said there was a transformer yard down the road before she died, she said it was safe, but that was all she said about it. With no other plan in mind, it was my best bet. I was so tired, I just wanna sleep on the curb. The only thing on my mind was our destination, well, my destination now.

I glanced on last look at Mama, laying on her back at the curb. It would be the last time I would ever see her. I sniffled as I turned away, here goes nothing. I got on all fours and started running down the side of the road, as fast as I can. With my mother gone, the night just become more scary. The fear was reasserting itself with vengeance. My tiny feet were running as fast as they can, my lungs burned as I tried to keep pace. The fog got thicker and wrapped its grip around me, the outline of the trees faded. I was running blind.

The only thing I could see was the road, and the reflecting markers fixed to the curb. It helped me stayed on course, though I didn't really know where I was going. A part of me wanted to run back to my mother's body, but I couldn't, the forest was too scary for me to handle.

I heard the familiar sound of an automobile, it was approaching fast. I veered off into the curb and waited. Its headlights lit up the night as it passed by, it shining directly into my eyes. I yelped and fell backwards, after waiting for a brief second I poke my head up, just in time to see the car's red tail-lights to fade within the fog.

My heart pound furiously inside my chest, I breathed a sigh of relief.

A flash of light lit up the darkness, then the earth boomed. The lightning struck so close to me, every strand of hair on my body stood straight up. I screamed and ran. I heard a tree cracked, then the thomph! The smell of ozone and burning wood was so strong that I coughed, I looked back and saw the ghostly outline of a downed tree blocking the road. There was no turning back now.

Then I felt the first few drops of rain, it started as a sprinkle, then it poured into a shower. I continued running as the asphalt road became slick. My fur collected the rain and was drenched, when the wind picked up my body began shivering madly. The rain felt cold enough to freeze. I was exposed, I had to get out of the rain. But there was nowhere for me to go. The way back was barred, I can only go forward.

The shower quickly turned to a downpour, the ditch overflowed within minutes. I kept running as my muscles started locking up. Thunder boomed overhead as lightning snaked across the sky, the rain hissed loudly as it fell to earth. My eyes and ears were overwhelmed, for a moment I couldn't see where I was going.

I ran so fast I slipped, I flipped on the road and rolled into the flooded ditch. Ice cold water stabbed every corner of my skin as the world blackened, I somersaulted as I fought against the current. I swam to where I thought was up, my head poked out over the surface and I breathed fresh air. I swam back onto the road and shook most of the water off my fur, the frigid rainwater had drained most of my energy.

My eyes drooped as I continued down the road, walking in a zombie-like state. My hands, feet, and tail felt numb, I shivered so hard that my teeth chattered. Several muscles cramped up, feeling like sandpaper and rusted joints. Another flash of lightning helped wake me up, I stopped walking and started running, it felt I was running for kilometers.

Viridian Forest quickly gave way and the fog lifted. Up ahead I saw the transformer yard. It loomed in the distance. Purple lightning boomed in the horizon, leaving behind a fading glow in my eyes. When I got closer, I began to make out the details. It was surrounded by a chain-linked fence seemingly 3 meters tall. Several big metal boxes had wires snaking into them, which lead to these metal accordion statues. Wires then slither out their tops, they all conjoined into a single massive wire before sinking underground through a white plastic pipe. My mother said it was safe, but the skull and lightning-bolt warning signs said otherwise.

The transformer yard was elevated by a concrete platform, high enough away from the water. I leaped up and pulled myself up on the edge. I stared up at the fence, it towered over me like the trees, but it wasn't that opposing. The barbed wire strewn above it, however, seemed threatening enough. I stared at it for a moment, wondering how I was going to get through. I crawled across the edge and searched for a way. I soon found a small hole, a part of the fence that had rusted away. I squeezed through the hole and made my way inside.

The metal boxes hummed with energy. They felt friendly, I ran up to one and rubbed my back against it. The electric fields groomed my fur and tickled my cheeks, it gave off a steady heat that warmed my cold bones. The metal box made me feel better . . . somewhat better. After a few minutes of rubbing, my thoughts drifted back to Mama. I slumped down on my rump and stared up at the sky as rain continue to fall, the nearby outdoor lamp shined brightly, making the raindrops shine like diamonds.

I pressed my hand against my chest. It felt sore, broken. I was too tired to cry again. I just wanted to sit there, drift off to La La Land while the Goliath iron cases buzz and hum away. My hand flopped to my side into a forming rain puddle. I blinked and looked around. The concrete platform wasn't draining water properly, rain was pooling into large puddles. I was still under the wrath of the thunderstorm, still exposed. I took a deep breath and got up on my hind legs, my muscles felt so stiff I almost fell.

A large truck pulled up in front of the transformer yard. I panicked, I quickly ran towards the back, I crane my neck and frantically searched for a place to hide. There. Squeezed in between two huge metal boxes was large tin can, coated with a fine layer of dirt and rust. I ran towards it and crawled in, it was roomy and. Not only was it out of sight, it was also very good shelter. I got on my belly and peered back outside.

The truck was white as a ghost, it had an orange dome pulsing with a spinning light on the roof. It was a utility truck, the kind of trucks what people drive to service their power grid. Two humans got out. They wore black jackets and trousers and neon yellow hard hats. The humans walked up to the gate and unlocked it, I saw their shoes as they stepped on the concrete platform. It looked like thick rubber-sole boots, they appeared sturdy enough to crush a baby Pokémon like me. A chill ran down my spine, I scooted toward the back off the coffee can, as deep as it allowed. My butt kissed the back of the can as my nerves rocked with fright.

The humans approached one of the metal boxes and opened up a panel, I managed to get a closer look at their faces. One had a faint trace of red hair sticking out from the rim his yellow hat, the other had thick dark hair his hat could barely contain. The red-haired guy shined a flashlight into the panel and looked at something inside, "It ain't this panel," he said to his buddy, almost yelling over the hiss of the rain, "This sub-station is fine."

"Looks like the blackout didn't get this far." said the dark-haired guy.

"This storm is getting bad, we need to drive down Route 2 to check for any downed trees. It would cause travel problems in Viridian City if we can't clear it in time.

"Isn't that the same route they're building that new office building on?"

"Yeah, I think the locals are complaining about it because all of the Pokémon displaced there. What is the building called?"

"Viridian Corp. something."

"They might tap their power supply through this sub-station, the power lines stretch down the road towards the office building."

The red-haired guy fiddled with the panel before slamming it shut, "Let's get back to the power plant, I don't wanna be out in this rain any longer."

The humans lock the gate behind them and drove off in their utility truck. I was alone once again. A surge of fresh tears built up in my eyes, I held it back the best I could but it found a way out. They trailed down my cheek and drip down the tin can, I burrowed my head under an arm and sobbed. More thunder boomed overhead, the rain picked up again and dropped another wave of water. The concrete platform was high enough to avoid the floods and the coffee can sheltered from the rain, I should be safe, for now. . .

Safe . . . am I really safe? I was safe from humans, safe from the elements, but I still wasn't safe. I wasn't safe from my own thoughts, screaming in agony inside my little head. I wasn't safe, I couldn't protect myself from _myself_. I curled into a ball and laid helpless as each stray thought attacked my heart. They swooped down like famished birds, nipping pieces off of me with their beaks and talons. Their frenzied calls pierced my ears. I covered them with both hands, but it did no good. I whimpered under my breath as the relentless feelings pinned me in a corner, ready to devour me.

"Pichu!" I called out to the storm. _Mama!_

My cry for help went unheard, just an annoying squawk drowned out by the rain and wind. No mother couldn't ignore the screams of their helpless child, they were always there, always there for their young. But I had no mother, not anymore, so my cry for help went unheard – ignored – silenced by the fearsome thunderstorm.

"Pichu. . ." I let out a soft whimper. _Mama. . ._

I recalled the amount of times my mother had saved me from gruesome dangers. There was a time where I climbed up a tree because I wanted to see the top of the canopy, things would had been fine, if I hadn't looked down. I wasn't used to seeing tiny objects that were normally big, I got confused and slipped. As I fell back down to earth, I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mother was right there, she came in the nick of time and caught me before I hit the ground. I cried on her shoulders, scared from my experience, she soothed and hugged me saying I was alright.

I thought back to it, it was only about a month ago. How can being so high up disorient me? I never found the answer to that question, probably never will. I wondered to myself if that situation had any comparison to this . . . it doesn't. I let out a soft whine, this was a whole new experience for me.

The car that ran my mother over, whoever was driving, couldn't see us. The fog, the menacing fog, was so thick. How much time did my mother _really _had? She thrown me to the side of the road, then got ran overed in less than a second. It was so fast . . . so fast . . . why did it have to happen?

As the rain pound hard against the concrete platform, I struggled to sleep. I hadn't had any sleep since I'd left home for the last time. Now I didn't wanna sleep, I didn't feel like it. Sleeping alone wasn't the same as sleeping with my mother. Her warmth and reassuring hug helped me sleep through past thunderstorms, but this thunderstorm was more vicious than the rest. A powerful lighting bolt struck somewhere nearby, the boom rattled the tin can with sheer force.

I screamed. I was so scared, the only thing I could think of was screaming. I buried my face into my arm and shivered, the howling of the wind raged as my bad thoughts followed it up. I screamed until I had no voice to scream, I was all tired out. Under the oppressive power of the thunderstorm, exhaustion got the better of me, and the night closed in.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	2. Ch 2: Hurt and Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter II_

_Hurt and Comfort_

The nightmares from that night were as bad as real life. I kept waking up between each dream with shortness of breath, my fur soaking with cold sweat. I didn't know how I got any sleep that night.

When I woke up, I heard the soft trickle of rain outside. At first I thought it was still night. I peaked out of the tin can and saw it was morning – albeit a gloomy morning. I tried to get up, but my muscles ached and my joints ached. I felt so weak, I couldn't get up. I tried to drift back to sleep, just to get a few more minutes. As I relaxed my head, my cheek made contact with the coffee can, sparks blasted out of my cheeks.

I shot out of the can like a cannon, then flopped on the soaked concrete platform like wet garbage. I landed on my back and bumped my little head, the shock snapped me out of my sleepy stupor. I slowly sat up and loosen my joints, feeling awful. I looked up at the sky and saw it had a tan color from the morning sun, glowing above the cloudy skies. A raindrop pinged me in the eye, it stung me. I rubbed it and it was soothed away.

It wasn't raining as bad as last night, but it was just as cold. When I stood up on my hiney legs, a gust of wind blew through my wet fur and tickled my skin. I shivered. My muscles started cramping up again, I could barely hold my own weight.

Without warning my nose felt irritated, something was coming out, I couldn't hold it back.

"Achoo!"

Big globs of snot came out and splattered on the pavement, leaving behind a ropey trail of sticky mucus from my nose. I sucked in air and blew hard through my nose, dumping the greenish-gray slime at my feet. It mixed with the rain puddles, sending small snot tongues out like a spider web. Eww.

I sniffled as I struggled to breathe. Something got caught in my throat, I coughed up another glob of snot and spat it out. Oh no, I was sick! I must had caught a bad bug from diving into that flooded ditch.

"Achoo!" I sneezed again.

Ugh, a really bad bug.

I couldn't stay here, I'm sick, wet, and my tail was freezing off. I shouldn't be out in the open. I gotta find someplace warm, someplace dry and safe. It wasn't much of a plan, but I didn't feel like thinking at the moment. I stared down at the blobs of mucus and stepped around them.

"Pi Pi Pi." I muttered, grossed out from my own mess. _Ew. Ew. Ew._

Once I cleared the booger splatter, I walked back towards the hole in the fence. My legs felt like sandpaper and stiff play dough, every step hurt. They almost gave out by the time I reached the hole. I leaned a hand on the chain-linked fence and rest for a moment. My tummy suddenly growled, it twisted itself into a knot inside and ached from a lack of food. I rubbed my empty belly and whimpered tears, I never felt so hungry and scared before in my life.

Thunder sounded, I jumped when the boom passed overhead. I panicked. I dove straight through the hole and squeezed through. I went too fast, I slipped and grazed my arm against the rusted wire as I fell off the concrete platform and into a giant rain puddle. Water splashed everywhere as I dropped into the puddle like a stone. I laid on my belly for a moment and groaned as I felt hurt all over. Nothing seem broken, that was good.

When I pulled myself up, I noticed a trail of blood trailing the clear rain puddle. I frantically looked around, wondering where it was coming from. I raised up my hand and found it, blood coated the fur on my arm, dripping into the puddle from my fingertips. So that was where it was coming from, but why? I sat down and started washing it off, the clear rain puddle sloshed into a crimson red from my attempt to wash the blood off. I turned my arm to get the other side . . .

I froze.

A long deep cut was slashed down my arm, blood bled out like slime through a crack. A stab of pain ripped through it the instant I saw it. I clamped my hand on it, blood kept dripping out. My heart rate rose, the bleeding got worse. I thrashed my legs, splashing blood and water everywhere as I screamed my lungs out. I scrambled on my hind legs, tears trailed down my face as I struggled to stop the bleeding. I gripped harder. No good. Life was still draining out of me.

I hopped on my feet and frantically looked around, looking for help. Any help. I spent the next few minutes panicking, bleeding fresh blood on the ground while spinning in circles, trying to look for anyone. But there was no one there, no one to help me.

My lungs burned as I screamed myself out, I stopped and caught my breath. I felt dizzy and tired. The air got colder, my heart rate dropped, and the bleeding slowed. I paced my breathing tighten my grip on the cut again. Once calm, I craned my neck and looked down the far side of the road. Something caught my eye, I looked closer. It looked like a human town, the houses looked like toys from here. Maybe it had one of those Pokémon Centers or a doctor, someone who could patch my cut.

My legs unconsciously walked towards it, my eyes fixed into a blank stare with my jaw hanged open in a zombie-state. I walked down the left side of the curb, just to avoid another automobile. The closer I got, the faster my strength fade. It didn't take long for my legs to tire, they were so rubbery that I didn't know how I still walked, let alone keep my balance.

The town slowly got bigger and bigger, in no time it loomed over me. I didn't see any humans or Pokémon, the town was still asleep. The storm continued to dump rain, it picked up again,washing away most of the blood off my arm, yet the bleeding presist. I didn't know how far I needed to go to find help, I was too tired to go any further.

I approached the nearby sidewalk and climbed on the curb, leaving bloody hand prints on the concrete. I muscled myself up and flopped on my back, then rest for a moment. When I stood up, tiny specks of blackness peppered my sight like the holes in cheese. A wave of nausea and dizziness gripped my belly, and my body felt sluggish. I tried to take another step, but my legs gave out. Everything went numb, and the world closed around me.

**. . .**

I faded in and out of consciousness, I didn't see much but I did hear a lot. I heard a faint human voice, followed by clicking sounds. I tried to get a glimpse who it was, all I saw was a shadow of a human, looming over me like a giant. My mind was too numb, I couldn't react nor could move. I just laid there, staring up at the shadow as light shined overhead.

"I wonder when its going to wake up," said the shadow, "It's been out for days."

Darkness reasserted itself.

Finally I stirred, I opened my eyes and saw a blurry world. Itquickly cleared, and reality reasserted itself.

I stared up at a ceiling of a room, it was white, a ceiling fan spun overhead blowing air in the room. I looked down at myself and saw I was tucked into a light blue blanket, it was soft and warm, more cozy than any Pikachu nest. The padding I laid on was also a blanket, neatly folded to form a makeshift bed. A small white face towel tightly folded into itself served as my pillow. The sides of the bed was cardboard, I placed my hand on it, how flimsy it was! My body felt numb and my little head hurt, yet a part of me felt good somehow. I couldn't place my finger why.

It took all my strength for me to sit up, my back popped as I shifted. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, then glanced at my injured arm. Someone wrapped a clean bandage over it, still stings a little, but it was a far cry from when it was bleeding. I flexed my hand and sniffled, I still felt sick, but the world felt much better.

I looked around my surroundings, it looked like a human bedroom. Their was a full-sized bed with a blue blanket beside me, a wooden floor, and a dresser. The walls were painted sky blue, like the blanket. The color reminded me of home, by the safety of Mama . . .

Oh gosh! I almost forgotten about her! I tried to stand up, but my legs couldn't take any weight. I felt scared, I began to panic, "Pichu?" I softly called out. _Mama?_

No answer.

"Pichu!?" _Mama!?_

Still no answer.

Oh . . . now I remember. She died, and I was alone. But someone helped me. Who, besides Mama, helped me? Obviously it was a human, if it was another Pokémon I would be in the wilderness somewhere with a leaf bandage on my cut and laying on a crummy dirt bed. But where was he, or she? My brain churn with questions and puzzled thoughts. I wanted to get up and explore, but I can't, I was still weak from the storm. I glanced at the window, bright sunlight shined through the blinds. How long was I out?

My focus broke when my belly bubbled and growled. I rubbed it. If I wasn't hungry before, I was _really _hungry now. Food became my top priority. I grabbed on the edge of the box and tried to climb out. I lost my grip and rolled onto my back. Upset, I let out a small cry, "Chu!"

As if on cue, I heard footfalls of someone running. The bedroom door flew open, and a human rushed in. He was a male, a young man. He wore a white sweater, a pair of blue jeans, and thin-rimmed eyeglasses. His hair was brown, neatly combed, his pink skin smooth and wrinkle free. He seemed to be around his late adolescence and early twenties and full of life.

He let out a smile and said, "You're awake, you had quite a predicament back there."

My eyes bulged from my skull as I shot back, "Pi, Pi Pichu!" I screamed, _Ah, get away!_

I threw the blanket over myself and pressed my face into the bedding, I covered my head with my hands, shivering down to my tail.

"It's alright," he spoke in a gentle voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I heard him step closer, every strand of fur stood straight up as I shivered. I was so scared that I almost started crying for Mama again. I felt him pull the blanket off , then scooped his hand underneath me, "Piii!" I cried, _Ahh!_

He picked me up and felt my forehead, "Looks like your fever's broken," he said, "That's good."

He sat me upright on his hand, I clapped my hands over my eyes in fright. The human gently pried them off, I opened my eyes and saw his. For a moment, I stopped shivering. His eyes were a beautiful violet color, very rare for a human. I blinked as I felt the touch of human compassion . . .

. . . and somehow I lost it.

"Pichu! _Pichu!_" I screamed as the thrashed my arms in panic, _Mama! Mama!_

"It's alright," said the human, "You're safe."

Tears ran down my cheeks as I cried, the human cuddled me in his arms and grabbed a nearby tissue. He wiped the tears off my face, I whimpered as he pinched my nose to get the boogers off, "You poor thing," he spoke, "I don't know what happened before I found you past out on that sidewalk but it must be horrific. Don't worry, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you, I stitched your arm up and gave you a herb to make you feel better."

I stopped crying, but I was still afraid of him. I didn't wanna hurt him with a Thundershock, I was too distraught to do anything. I was weak, and at his mercy. I looked up at him with watery eyes, "Pi?" I asked. _Wha?_

"I'll nurse you back to health, Pichu," said the human, "My name's Jack Yossarian, I'll help you get better and we'll find your family."

My ears dropped as I shook my head.

His jaw dropped, "You don't have a family?"

"Pi." I nodded, _Yes_.

"Did you lose them?"

I nodded again.

"Were they alright when you lost them?"

I shook my head no.

"Oh geez, so that's why you were so distraught. I'm sorry. Don't worry, Pichu, I won't leave you alone in this world. It ain't right for you to suffer."

My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to make of it. It sounded good to my ears but my heart felt sad. Either way, it was better than nothing. This Jack managed to ask the right questions and I gave him the right answers, might as well give it a zap. A fresh tear fell from my cheek as I let out a rubbery smile.

Jack carried me out of the room and walked down the hall. I checked out the place along the way, all the walls were light blue and the floors were wooden. It sparked my curiosity, I wanna learn more about the house. Sadly, that must wait. My rumbling belly ached, screaming for food.. I wondered to myself what was on the menu.

When he carried me to the kitchen, I was amazed. The counter tops were solid concrete, and all these big machine boxes had chrome skin. It went perfectly with the light blue walls and wooden floors. Jack sat me down on the counter and turned towards a chrome box, it had two doors and was tall as him. I waited patiently, a part of me wanted to make a run for it. I tried to get on all fours, but my elbows and knees buckled and I fell flat on my face. I discreetly sat back down and sighed as I watch Jack pulled something out of the box. It was a round, glazed, with a hole through the middle. It looked big and yummy. My mouth began to water as my tummy rasped.

"Try this donut," said Jack, "I got it this morning."

I took the donut and stared at it for a moment, seems legit. I opened wide and took a bite. An explosion of flavor exploded in my mouth. It tasted great! I attacked the donut and devoured it within seconds, Jack couldn't help but laugh as I licked the icing off my fingers. My tummy felt stuffed and happy, I rubbed it and giggled my heart out.

"You were a bit fast there," says Jack, "Here, wash it down with water."

Jack held a glass of water to me, I wrapped my arms around the rim as he tipped the water. I sipped it, it tasted clean and fresh. It wasn't like the rainwater in the ditch, it was more purified. I washed down the donut aftertaste. I drank a lot, I didn't realize how thirsty I was until I noticed half the glass was empty.

"Satisfied?" Jack asked.

"Pi!" I chirped. _Yeah!_

"Okay, let's put you back to bed. You need to rest."

He picked me up and took me back to the bedroom, then tucked me in the tiny bed box, "You stay here, Pichu," he instructed, "I got work to do, holler if you need me."

I nodded my head, "Pichu." _Okay_.

He grabbed the nearby box of tissues and sat them beside me before leaving the room, I snuggled in the bedding and rest. The fear and anxiety I felt earlier had lifted, I really needed that donut. Now warm and comfortable, I felt safe. I yawned, I was tired and still sick. My nose was a bit stuffy, I reached out and grabbed a tissue to blow my nose. I rolled the tissue into a ball and chucked it side, it dropped on the edge of the table. I laid back down and yawned, it took me a few minutes to fall asleep.

**. . .**

The dreams weren't as bad as the ones in the tin can, but they were just as gruesome and horrifying. Instead of experiencing the dreams first hand, I was in a third-person view, watching overhead as the dreams unfold. In the dreams, flocks of Mouse Pokémon ran for dear life in the heart of Viridian Forest. Their eyes bulged with terror, their cries filled with panic. They were being chased by something, but it wasn't a big and nasty predator.

Several trees toppled over, the sputtering sound of a diesel engine muffled the screams of the Pokémon. A huge metal beast with a large plow treaded over the down trees as it chased the flock. A few Pikachus and Raichus tripped over down branches, stones, even each other, breaking their legs. No Pokémon came to their help. They just kept running, leaving the injured behind. The human machine sputtered and belched black smoke, picking up speed. Its massive treads toppled over the injured Mouse Pokémon and squished them into the ground. Blood exploded out of their eyes, ears, and nose as digested food and feces shot out their mouths and butt. Bone was crushed into powder as the thing passed over, leaving behind bloody blobs of Mouse Pokémon hides and mutilated organs.

It was so scary and realistic, a part of me almost believed it was real. I tried to look away, but I can't. I had no control. All I could do was watch.

Humanity's industrial might was so great, their machines couldn't keep up. In a snap of a finger, Viridian Forest was set ablaze. Thick black smoke filled the sky and land, driving all the Pokémon out. The fires burned for hours, if not days. I couldn't see what was going on through the smoke, let alone the flames. When the smoke cleared, skyscrapers, factories, homes, stadiums, markets, and amusement parks sprouted up like inflatable playhouses. The Pokémon who once lived there were captured by the humans for their own purposes, either for Pokémon battling or for breeding for Pokémon battling. Those who got away, most of them starved to death. The tougher ones were poisoned by human waste or crushed by merciless automobiles on the highways. Even fewer managed to live under the shadow of civilization, who replaced Pokémon homes with human homes. Everywhere was mankind's territory, no where was Pokémon territory.

Sharp pain suddenly stabbed my groin, waking me up from my nightmare. My tiny bladder and butt was filled to the max with poo and pee, set ready to burst. I bit down on my and struggle to move. I can't. The pressure got worse. My face flushed red hot, I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Jack ran in within seconds, "What's wrong, Pichu!?" his voice was filled with panic.

"Pichu! Pichu!" I cried as I clutched my groin and kicked the blanket off of me. _Potty! Potty!_

Jack picked me up and ran out of the room. He barged into a dark room and flipped the light on. Inside was a white trough, a counter with a crater and spout, and a large white bowl with a plastic lid. Jack got on his knees and hovered me over the bowl.

"Let it out!" he yelled.

It was like a bomb went off at a dam, unleashing a flood of water down stream to destroy everything . My pee pee and butt contract and relaxed as their contents splattered into the white bowl with force. I tilt back my head and let my mouth hang. Wow . . . that felt great! I didn't no how long it was, when I was done I bet their was a smile on my face.

When I was done relieving myself, Jack noticed something about me, "Ah," he said with curiosity, "You're a girl."

I looked up confused. He lost me there, he doesn't know that I'm a girl, "Pi?" I asked. _Wha?_

Jack threw his head back and laugh, "I'll tell you some other time, let's get you cleaned up."

Wow, that was one big stinky! Jack pushed down on a lever on the bowl's tank, and my stinky swirled around and vanished. He turned on the crater's spout and water came out, in seconds it became steamy and hot. Jack plugged the crater and filled it, then shut it off. Jack placed my butt in the water and began scrubbing with a blue sponge smeared with bubbly slime. The hot water relaxed me further, I was so stoned, that I almost forgot where I was. Jack did a thorough job cleaning the edge of my butt, maybe a bit too thorough, the hot water alone would had been enough.

"There," he said, "All done, let's dry you off."

He took a small face towel and wiped my lower body dry, my eyes drooped while my mouth drooled. He wiped that up as well. It felt so good. I remember when I was living in Viridian Forest, I had to squat in a corner to defecate and pee, then I have to wipe myself with a big leaf. My butt itched so bad that I tried dragging it across the forest floor, it didn't help. Even Mama had this problem, it was miserable for both of us.

The feeling of cleanliness made my head feel warm and fuzzy, and my heart and belly craved it.

"All done," said Jack, he pressed down on a plunger and drained the crater in the counter. The water, saturated with the bubbly slime, swirled into a vortex and disappeared down a hole at the bottom. I wondered where it went, "Let's put you back to bed."

"Pi." I simply muttered. _Kay._

Jack carried me back to the bedroom and tucked me in the box a second time, I snuggled under the blankets and yawned, "You're _that _tired?" he asked as he stroke my ears with a finger.

"Pi." I nodded as I rest my head. _Yup._

"Sometimes that happens when you take a massive dump, I don't know why but it sure helps when taking a nap."

I giggled at the thought.

"Oh, you think that's funny? That toilet seen better days!"

Jack tickled my belly, I laughed as I swat my hands at him to get him to stop. When he withdrew his hand, I covered my tummy and buried myself in the blankets, still giggling with joy.

"Sleep tight, Pichu." said Jack.

"Pichu." I cooed. _Okay._

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	3. Ch 3: Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter III_

_Settling In_

I was sick for a week, but it wasn't that bad. Jack fed me when I'm hungry and helped me go to the potty when I need to pee or drop a doodie. I spent most of my time sleeping in the box, snuggled in the warmth of the blankets. Somehow this place felt better than home, it was clean, dry, warm, and food and water easy to get to. It wasn't like home, where I had to worry about other Pokémon who were out to get me. I felt protected, a feeling Mama always provide. I thought less of her as the days pass, and at one point she didn't cross my mind. But deep down at the bottom of my heart, I missed her. All I could remember about her were glowing pairs of lights.

One day, I woke up to find my strength back in full. I got up on all-fours and stretched my muscles, then stood up. I feel jumpy today. I wanted to explore the house. Jack always keep the bedroom door open, so its my way out. I hopped on my feet to shake off all the bed sores, once I'm ready to go I grabbed onto the edge of the box and pulled myself up. It took some effort but I climbed over the edge and flopped on the table.

Okay, I'm out. Now what?

Jack usually sleeps on the bed here, he gets up earlier than me. So every time I wake up, he was gone, with the bed perfectly made and smoothed out. Hmm, maybe I should smooth out my bed. I got up on my hind legs and reached into the box, I grabbed the blanket and smoothed it out over the bed. I wasn't tall enough, but I got the job done. I turn my attention to the edge of the table.

I got on my belly and peered down, the wooden floor lay below. It was a meter drop, but it felt like ten meters. A chill went up my spine. No, I don't wanna fall! Is there another way down!? Anywhere!? I turn my attention back to Jack's bed. Hm, the table stands a bit taller but it looked safe for me to hop on.

I crouched down and leaped on the bed, I landed with a _poof _as the thick blanket cushioned my fall. I ran my fingers across it, it felt so soft. I pressed my face against the cushioned surface and snuggled the blanket. When I was done, I leaped back on all-fours and ran to the far corner of the bed. I peered over the edge, it felt like I was on a large cliff. I gulped, how am I going to get down without falling?

As I pondered over what to do, I squeezed the blanket tight in my hands. I noticed something. I pulled up on the blanket, it was more plushy than I thought. It dawned on me. I could use the blanket to climb down to the floor!

I turned around and went feet first off the edge, I hanged tight to the blanket. My heart started beating hard, sweat formed on my neck as I struggled to focus. For a moment, it felt like the repeat of the tall tree I fell off. I kicked my back legs, looking for any footholds. I couldn't find any. I whimpered under my breath and froze.

_Come on_, I told myself, _You can do this!_

I hang on the side of the bed for several minutes, my muscles locked up with fright. I couldn't move, I was scared. I was so scared out of my mind that I wanna climb back on the bed and wait for Jack to come back in and . . . oh, of course!

"Pichu!?" I called out, "Pichu Pi!?" _Jack!? Jack, you there!?_

I waited for a few seconds, nothing.

"Pi!?" _Hello!?_

The only sound I heard was my own breathing and the creaking of the house as the wind blows against it. I gulped. I'm on my own.

I clenched the blanket til my hands hurt, I wondered how far down I was now. A part of me didn't wanna look down. I didn't wanna become disoriented and fall. I took a deep breath and held it . . . okay, I'm not in a tree. I'm in a bed. It ain't that big of a drop, there's a difference!

With that thought, I mustered all the courage I had to look down . . .

Oh . . .

I let go of the blanket and my hind feet touched the floor.

_Wow_, I thought, _That was quite a scare._

I made it to the floor. Now I can really check out the place! I ran into the hallway and scouted the house. It was easy, all the doors were open. Every room seem to have a certain purpose, there was a room for eating, which Jack called the kitchen, a room for bathing, which he called the bathroom, and a room for sleeping, which everybody knows its the bedroom, I had already been in some of these rooms but I hadn't given them a closer look yet. There was one room I hadn't been to yet, it had a huge black rectangle screen and a brown sofa in front of it, with a table sitting between them.

I noticed there was something on the table. I leaped up on the couch and jumped on to it, it looked like a white box with strange symbols on it. It was holding something, but what? I smelled the sides around each corner, it smelled sweet and yummy. I opened it a crack.

My mouth dropped. Donuts! They were all the same kind, glazed with holes, just like the kind Jack pulled out of that large metal box in the kitchen. I tried not to drool, I began to feel all jumpy inside. I thrust the lid wide open and picked up a donut, sinking my teeth into its plushy goodness. Wow, these were warm! They taste much better than the one in the giant metal box in the kitchen. They were much fresher and softer than I thought. I went crazy. I inhaled half of all the donuts into a single gulp.

I pressed my hand on my belly, it never felt so stuffed before. I felt sleepy, but I didn't wanna sleep. I still wanna explore the place! Maybe there could be more donuts, or the tasty berries I used to eat in Viridian Forest. But where, where could they be? The kitchen? I head over to find out.

There was a problem, I'm not strong enough to open the large doors of the giant metal box, it was closed to me. I whined. I really wanted to see what kind of goodies were inside! Maybe some other day, I could somehow open it. Or maybe when Jack forgets to shut it, I doubt it though, humans don't forget things cause they're smart.

Now what about that counter, island counter? It towered over me, twice as tall as the table in the bedroom. I don't recall Jack keeping things on it, but it doesn't hurt to check it out . . . eh, I don't see anything I could use to climb up to the top and back down again. I ran around the island counter and double-checked. Yup, no way up. Drats! Well, that ain't a problem. There were other places to explore.

When I head back into the living room, I felt a breeze ran up my back. I turned around and saw a large and wide square hole, stretching from floor to ceiling, revealing the outside world. My eyes widened, the outside!? I could see the bright blue sky, but I also saw a wooden fence. A huge one. I missed the outside. I loved being indoors, but I was born outside. It had been a week since I last smelled fresh air, thankfully it wasn't rainy and gloomy today. My feet skid on the floor as I ran towards the window, I can feel the breeze coming through. My heart raced, my muscles pushed to the limit. I ran up to the hole and leaped over its frame.

_BONK!_

Before I knew it, I face-slammed into an invisible barrier and bounced back. I crashed to the floor and grabbed my forehead, "PI!" I screamed. _OW!_

What a rip-off! My head felt like it was squished to the size of a walnut. It hurt so badly, I cried. I laid on the floor for a few minutes. When I was all out of tears I looked at my hands. No blood. I checked my forehead for any cuts, there weren't any. I'm okay. When I tried to stand up, the world curled. I wobbled on my feet and stumbled, I felt so dizzy. For a moment, I forgot what I was doing. Oh, I remembered now. I was going outside. I turned towards the door and stumbled on my hind legs. I stretched out a hand and it hit the invisible barrier. I pressed my palm against it, it felt cold to the touch.

Wait, this was a _glass_ window. A large one. I left a mark when I smacked into it. It was a greasy smear the shape of my forehead. Ouch!

I pressed my hands against the glass and pushed, it wouldn't budge. I wanted out so bad, but I don't know how to open this window. And where was the breeze coming from!? I felt it again, it was around the side. I turned and found a small gap, at the bottom there was some kind of rail. Wait a sec, this was a sliding-glass door. I squeezed myself in the gap and pushed, it took all my strength to squeeze right through.

Everything went white the moment I stepped outside, I grabbed my eyes, they burned like someone hit me with a pile of hot coals. The pain went away and I opened them. The sun shined overhead, as it had almost every morning. I looked around my surroundings. It wasn't much. The backyard was small, very small. All that was here was a patch of flowers planted by the wooden fence, and freshly cut grass.

Something felt hot to my feet, I looked I found myself standing on a slab of concrete. I jumped up and down and ran off into the grass.

Their ends were so sharp that it felt like a thousand pin needles, I yelped and hopped back on the concrete. It burned. I hopped back on the grass. It hurt. I hopped around between the two till I found some shade underneath an outdoor table, I rushed over to it and rolled into the coolness. I sucked in fresh air and rest, the owies on my feet still burned. I pressed them against the shaded concrete, the owies faded. When they're cooled, I got on all-fours and ran back inside. I had enough of the backyard.

"Pichu?" I heard Jack called out, "Where are you, buddy? Pichu?"

He walked out into the hall and found me, standing right in the middle of the room. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh there you are, I was worried sick. You seem better already."

When he started approaching me, I yelped, "Pi!" _Crap!_

He laughed as I ran behind the couch and hide, "Come on, Pichu. Don't be like that!"

I squeezed underneath the couch and crawled towards the center. It was cramped, really cramped. I thought I was that small, probably not small enough. My body was wedged in. If I panic I might get stuck. I held my breath and waited. I heard his footsteps come around the couch a few times, I bit down on my teeth and covered my eyes, "Where did you go?" Jack asked.

Before I knew it, a hand grabbed me from behind and pulled me out to the open. My eyes met Jack as he cuddled me in his hands, I shivered down to my tail, muttering senseless speech, "Why you're so scared," Jack asked, "Afraid I would drop you?"

I gave out a sheepish nod.

Jack stroke the back of my head with two fingers, it calmed me down. The shivering stopped and I was at awe.

"Looks like you got into the donuts," said Jack, "Boy, you are quite an eater."

"Pi." I blushed. _Yeah._

Jack noticed the sliding-glass door was open, he shut it with his free hand and locked it, "Come on," he said, "we're going to go somewhere. I got a friend I would like you to meet."

**. . .**

I wasn't sure if I was scared from being held by a human, since I was afraid of being dropped. I didn't wanna fall and get splattered all over the place. Being scared of being high up was one thing, but that automobile . . . was truly frightening.

As he carried me outside, the sun burned bright. I swear I felt the heat rising from the pavement, but that was the least of my concerns. I saw the automobile. It was a small, navy-blue, car with 4 doors. My eyes bulged out my head, I thrashed my arms around and screamed.

Jack struggled to get a hold of me, I bounced around on his hands dripping tears, "What's wrong, Pichu!?" he cried in a panicky voice.

"Pichu! Pichu!" I squawk, pointing at the automobile. _Car! Car!_

"I don't understand."

I froze, looking up at him with my jaw dropped. I was between disbelief and helpless. He didn't know. He didn't know that cars killed my Mama, almost killed me. I just wish he understand what I was saying, I wanted to tell him the whole thing. On what happened to me, and what happened to my home and Mama. But he only got half the message. All he knows was me afraid of heights, automobiles, and have a taste for donuts. My thoughts were trapped inside my head.

"Pi?" I croaked. _Wha?_

Jack held me to his chest, "There there, it won't hurt you."

He covered my eyes as he opened the car, I found myself in the seat next to him when he unveil me. I panted, my heart beat so hard that it ached. I never thought I would be inside of an automobile. The inside of the car wasn't scary, it was quite nice. It had a black skin on some parts and the seats were a fuzzy dark gray color. It smelled new, or somewhat new. I knew it wasn't new, there were some fuzzy patches in the seat that appeared worn down. It was an accident waiting to happen. Thinking I'm going to get hurt once it start moving, I desperately climbed up to Jack and held his side, cooing sobs while I dam up fresh tears.

"Relax, Pichu," said Jack as he rubbed my back, "If we're about to crash, I'll protect you. Besides, I know first aid. Speaking of which, how's the cut on your arm?"

I held up my arm, it still had the white bandage on it. Jack changed it three days ago with a new coat of healing paste. What does he call it? It started with an "A" or something. Whatever the stuff did, the itching stopped and I almost forgot it was even there. I wasn't sure if the bandage was ready to come off, I didn't even know what was underneath. I didn't watch him change the bandage, I looked away when he did it.

"Pi." I smiled. _Fine._

"Okay," said Jack, "You hang tight, this won't be long."

I felt the car move back and lurch forward many times. I didn't look out the windows, I kept my face pressed against Jack's belly. I listened to the car noise, it was an odd drone hiss something. I couldn't tell what it was. Like air was escaping between teeth. The car squeaked and jerked a few times as Jack tweaked the controls, it felt orderly and disciplined. My anxiety dropped dramatically.

Then something started spinning in my head, it started slow at first. I held my head up. The spinning spun out of control and the world started to be all blurry. I didn't know what was going on, were we crashing? Or going in circles? I moaned as I flopped on my back.

"You poor thing," said Jack, "Don't worry, we're here."

The car rolled to a stop. When he opened the door, I jumped out and ran to the grass. I puked. All that donut I ate went straight to the grass in an icky yellow blob pile. I coughed and spat it out until my stomach was empty. When I was done, I shamefully strolled back to Jack with my held low. I felt humiliated, but at least the dizziness cleared up. I wasn't used to moving while things appeared still. I flopped at Jack's feet when he got out.

He picked me up and wiped my mouth with a tissue, then tossed it aside, "So that's why yuo're afraid of car's," he said, "You get car sick easily."

I groaned, that wasn't why I was afraid of the car. It was my first time riding one and I didn't know I was going to be nauseous.

Without warning, a spark of electricity discharged from my left cheek with such force that Jack almost dropped me. It scared the daylight's out of me. I just screamed.

I quickly covered my mouth, stopping the scream. Whoops, that was silly.

"You're full of it today," laughed Jack, he pressed me to his shoulder and cradled my head, "Very full of it."

I didn't know what he meant by "full of it", I didn't care. I relaxed as Jack scratched my back. I glanced at my vomit pile, it bubbled out a acidic smell mixed with donuts. Eww, gross! It made me all squeamish inside that I buried my face into Jack's shoulder, trying to burn the image out of my mind.

I heard him knock on a door, I looked up. A yellow door opened up. A human, a girl, presented herself. She had brown hair trimmed to her ears, and stunningly, purple eyes. Wearing a yellow t-shirt, and blue jeans. She was young, almost as old as Jack. Her feet were bare, and pale, like she never wore "shoes". When she saw me, her purple eyes lit up. I froze. She plucked me out of Jack's arms and started kissing my cheek, "Oh, its adorable!" she said in a soft-spoken tone, "Hey, Jack!"

"Hey Miley," said Jack, "How you're doing, sister?"

Miley Yossarian continued to snuggle me, I felt violated. I tried to pry myself free, she relaxed her grip and I gasped air, "I'm doing fine," she said, "Brad plans to go out and step up the protests for next week. I think we're making a dent for once."

Jack and Miley stepped into the room, it looked like a living room. I don't see any black flat screens, instead I saw a wall full of paper bricks with pictures on them. Odd, are they for entertainment? Had to be, they aren't glued together with concrete. Some of the paper bricks were sticking out of the wall. No, wait a sec, that doesn't even _look_ like a wall. They were . . . shelves, made out of wood. I could see the bark from the tree they came from, still on their edges. What are they?

When the siblings sat down on the sofas, Miley tightened the grip n her hands. I didn't try to fight back this time, I was caught between annoyed and fright. I don't know what to do. I sat there with a blank expression as Jack introduced me, "Pichu," said Jack, "This is Miley, my sister."

"Pi!" I yelped. _Help!_

"Pichu's afraid of heights," Jack explained to Miley, "And cars. She threw up in the yard when we got here."

Miley laughed, "Pichus are baby Pokémon, they're so sensitive!"

"This Pichu's a girl."

Miley turned to Jack, she was all lit up like fireworks, "How do you know?"

"I saw how she peed."

Miley turned me around and looked me down from head to tail, her smile bordering creepy and goofy. She rubbed my belly with her thumb, I just stared at her in confusion. I wondered what she was doing. Miley pinched my side and biceps, then gave me a quick squeeze, "She's so chubby, and plush. Pichus aren't that plush."

"She's an eater." Jack added

Miley hugged me and scratched my head, she scratched a sweet spot and I cooed in pleasure, "Where did you find her?"

"I found her passed out on the sidewalk last week," said Jack, "She was out in the rain, sick, her arm cut up bad. I patched her up and took care of her since."

"What are you going to do with her?"

Jack shook his head, "I don't know, she doesn't have a home or family. I don't know what to do with her."

I scrambled out of Miley's grip and ran towards Jack, I wedged myself between him and the sofa. Thinking I'm invisible, I laid still, not letting out a peep.

"She's shy," said Jack, "Really shy. She'll hide from everyone when startled."

"Maybe she wants to play hide and seek." said Miley.

"She'll take it seriously."

"Hmm, is she always afraid?"

"Sadly, I think so."

I felt a hand grabbed me from behind. I jumped. It pulled me right out of my hiding place and started scratching my back, "Pichu," Miley asked, "You want?"

She turned me around and held up . . . a tan disk, with tiny brown pebbles in it. It sparked my curiosity. I picked it up and smelled it, it smelled yummy. I took a bite. . .

"Well?" Miley asked.

I shoved the whole thing into my mouth and swallowed it whole, "Pichu!" I smiled. _It's great!_

"It's a cookie, a chocolate-chip cookie."

Oh boy, it tasted great! She offered me another cookie, I shoved it in, chewed it up, and swallowed, "Pi!" I chirped. _Yay!_

Jack picked me up and held me, I snuggled into his side and rubbed my head on his shirt, "Don't get her started," he said, "She already knows what a donut taste like."

"You plan to take her anywhere?" Miley asked.

Jack shot up from the couch, striking insight, " I got it," he pointed a finger to the ceiling, "I'm going to teach her how to read!"

Miley laughed, "What!?"

"You heard me sis."

"Why are you going to teach her how to read, is that even possible?"

"She seem mature enough, she'll learn easily."

Miley laughed again, then Jack laughed. I just sat there, wondering what they were talking about. They said about reading? What's reading?

"Pi?" I asked. _Wha?_

They ignored me.

"You gotta teach her how to write, too," said Miley, "So she can understand the syllables of the letters. Jack, this is a Pichu – the Tiny Mouse Pokémon. She's from the wild, raised in that social order. How is she going to read and write human language?"

Jack shot a finger at her, "Mouse Pokémon are smart, really smart. I'll teach her how to read and write, that way nobody won't take advantage over her once she start's becoming more independent."

"You said that for _all _of the Pokémon you trained during your journey, I remember that time you taught Charmander how to use the lawn mower and you had to explain to Dad why the backyard was burned to charcoal."

"That wasn't my idea, that was my friend's idea. You just stood there taking pictures while I tried to put the flames out with the fire extinguisher!"

"And your pants caught fire." Miley added.

Jack groaned, "Good thing I left home when I had the chance, you were always getting on my nerves."

I hopped off of Jack's lap and leaped onto the floor, then ran off, "Where's she going?" Miley asked.

Jack shrugged, "She's a little explorer. Let her wonder around for a little bit, I need to use the bathroom."

I watched Jack got up from the sofa and walked out of the room. Miley stood up and pulled a paper brick off of the shelf, she sat back down and opened it, staring inside it. I wonder what she was looking at, and what appealing her. I turned around and trailed off, I wanna check out her house.

It was vastly different from Jack's, it even smelled different. Like crab-apples and lemons. The floor had a more darker color to it, a bit reddish. And the walls, they were yellow, painted in the most stunning shade I had ever seen. I looked all over the house and found the usual human rooms and stuff, they had a different . . . theme, to it? I didn't know what to make of it all.

I walked around till I lost interest in the house, as I head back to the living room a stray thought crossed my mind. What did Jack said about this reading? What is reading? And writing? And what did anybody tried to take advantage of me? I didn't get it. I tossed the thought around my head, digested it, then tossed it around some more. I couldn't crack it. I groaned, I was stumped.

As I walked passed the room, something caught my eye. The door was wide open, inside there was this huge plane of glass on the wall. I looked closely. My ears shot up, it was a square portal to a backwards world! Why did Miley had a backwards portal in her house? And why is it so huge?

_Can I go through it? _I thought to myself.

I decided to give it a try, I got on all-fours and ran straight for the square portal. I sprinted faster than a fly on a lucky day, I ran up to the portal and jumped . . .

_BONK!_

_ . . . _and I was rejected.

I tumbled backwards and gripped my little head. I sat up and sobbed quietly, I didn't wanna disturb the Yossarians. I shook out the headache and glanced at the portal. My eyes shot open and I kicked back.

I saw another Pichu! It had light yellow fur and pinkish cheeks and everything! Odd, it looks kinda thick. Especially around the middle and arms. But it wasn't that thick, the chubbyness made it look cute. When I staggered back, so did it. The other Pichu was also surprised, and just as scared as me. I calmed down enough to stand up on my four legs. It also calmed down and stood up on all-fours. When I approached the portal, it too approached the portal at its end.

When I pressed my hand against the portal, it reached out and pressed against mine. The portal was cold and flat, both our hands push back at the other. I jumped back. It jumped back. I made an annoyed face. It too made an annoyed face. I jumped out of sight, it too jumped out of sight. I didn't know what to make of the other Pichu, it was copying me! Is this a custom from its backwards world? I wonder . . . I pressed my back against the wall next to the portal, then peered around the edge.

Its face met mine.

"Pichu!" I barked. _Stop that!_

The way it moved its lips, it seemed to say the same thing. The Pichu was either still copying me, or it thinks I'm annoying it. I tried to ask the other Pichu, it responded by moving its lips as I spoke. It frustrated me so bad that I headbutted the portal, it headbutted me back into my world and I flopped back on my rear.

I growled, small sparks started crackling out of my cheeks. The air filling with ozone, _Why you little-_

"Pichu!" I heard Jack called me.

His voice broke my train of thought and the sparks ceased. I turned around and ran out of the room, I made a mental note to deal with the Pichu in the other world later.

I found Jack at the front door of Miley's house, I rushed up to him and leaped into his arms, "We're going to go somewhere," he said, "You're going to like it."

"Pi!" I chirped. _Yay!_

"Good luck teaching that Pichu how to read." said Miley, still staring into the paper brick.

"I'll help her get a good foothold today," insisted Jack, "She'll be reading in no time!"

With that, he opened the door and we left his sister's house.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	4. Ch 4: Paper Brick Store

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter IV_

_Paper Brick Store_

I didn't get sick that time, I was relieved. Maybe I would get used to riding these wheeled beasts, I wonder if Jack would let me sit on that shelf at the window so I could see what was really in front of us. For some reason, I got a feeling he might not. I didn't bother asking him.

Jack carried me out and approached a huge building. I was amazed, it was newly built. The building sang with pride, my little eyes couldn't handle such beauty. I buried my face into Jack's shoulder, pretending it wasn't there.

"Don't be shy," said Jack, "There's a lot of people I like you to meet."

"Pi?" I asked. _Oh?_

"Come on, it isn't hard to make friends here."

When he took me inside, he pulled me off his shoulder and present me to this massive inside room. The place was larger than it looked on the outside, and taller . . . Smells quite nice, too. My little eyes saw lots of wood furniture, polished so much that they shined. The looked down on the floor, it was gray and fussy, not like the wood floors I'd seen at Jack and Miley's houses. I looked up at the ceiling. It looked different, the ceiling was segmented into squares. Like the grid on white paper. The human world was so organized, I couldn't wrap my head around it all. How do humans keep track of all this? I'm just that stumped. I wanted to know more about this place, I really do!

So I leaped off Jack's hand and plopped on the floor, my belly took most of the shock, bouncing me onto my legs. I ran off on all-fours with all the energy needed to run a marathon.

"Pichu?" Jack called out to me.

I rolled end over end and stopped, then turned to Jack. My eyes were loose, they felt like each one was pointed in a different direction. Jack laughed, "You must be this excited."

I nodded, no argument there.

"Just don't run off like that, Pichu. Look before you leap, you might accidentally get stepped on if you don't."

His advice killed my enthusiasm, I lowered my ears and trotted back to Jack's feet in shame. He picked me up and stroke the back of my head, "There, there," he reassured, "You'll know the place soon enough."

"Pichu." I muttered. _Okay_.

"Jack." called out a voice.

I turned and saw another human being approached, he had tan hair and ridiculously smooth skin. So smooth, I might slip between his fingers if he tried to pick me up. He stood a teeny bit shorter than Jack, but more scrawnier, and faster. He wore a bright red shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the former made my eyes pop open.

"Hey, Jack," said the man, "How you doing?"

Jack shook his hand, "Doing great Victor, had you gotten that raise yet?"

"I finally got it, it ain't as much as I expected but it's good enough. I may pay off my credit card debt finally."

Victor's eyes looked into mine, but my eyes were on his shirt. Red, there was so much red. The bright color scared me, flashbacks started streaming into my mind. The blood on my arm, the blood coming out of Mama-

"Hey, you got a Pichu," said Victor, "Where did you get it?"

"I found it off the side of the road," said Jack, "It was sick, so I nursed it back to health," he then noticed my reaction to his shirt, "Hmm, I don't think Pichu likes your shirt."

"Looks like a phobia. Say, what kind of state did you find the Pichu in?"

"It was bleeding from its arm, maybe that's what causing it," Jack shielded my eyes, it helped, but I could still _feel _it close by, "It's not going to hurt you, Pichu, okay?"

I just wanted to leap off his hand and hide, but I couldn't. I don't wanna get lost, like he said I would. I simply sat there and waited for Jack to pull his hand off. He didn't, he kept it pressed against my eyes.

"Here," said Victor, "Let me try something."

I felt Victor's smooth hand touched my sides, I squirmed. I pulled Jack's hand off and thrashed my arms, Victor picked me up, I tried to scream but my voice got caught in my throat. My heart raised, the terror mounting on me. I was becoming more scared by the minute.

Victor turned me around and held up a round tiny ball, it was brown and glossy. He first twisted my head where his red shirt filled my eyes, I was about to loose it until he popped the ball into my mouth.

_Chocolate_, I thought, _It's chocolate!_

I chewed it up, distracted by its chocolatey goodness. It was better than the cookies and donuts, as this chocolate tasted better than them. Warm goodness entered my belly when I swallowed, I glanced at the red shirt again. My fear was forgotten.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"Have you heard of conditioning?" Victor asked.

Jack shook his head, "No."

"It's when you give a neutral stimulus meaning from another stimulus. Pichu associates red with pain because the cut on her arm, so Pichu freaks out every time she sees red. What I just done is have Pichu associates red with chocolate. It's more complex in humans but it's more simpler with Pichus, since they're still young. So conditioning comes easy to them, until they get older."

Victor handed me back to Jack, "Be careful when taking care of this Pichu, any bad day would scar it badly."

"I think it's a little too late for that," said Jack, "You just reconditioned her, but it's not going to stop the nightmares."

Victor's eyebrows shot up, "_Her_?"

"Yup, this Pichu's a girl."

"How do you know, normally you can't tell their gender until they evolve into a Pikachu?"

"I saw the way how she used the bathroom, it pretty much explained it."

Victor laugh, "Let me guess, you _watched _her go?"

"I held her over the toilet, I think she's somewhat toilet-trained already. Normally they would just crap where they stand, but Pichu seemed to have manners already built in."

_Manners, _I thought to myself, _what's that?_

"Well, take care, Jack," said Victor, "I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," said Jack, "Bye, Vic."

"Bye."

Victor walked out the front door and vanished outside. I sat there stumped, a bit confused on what just happened, "Okay, Pichu," said Jack, "Let me show you around the place, I think you're going to like it."

**. . .**

I didn't know how long it was, but it was great. Jack showed me where it all was, the potty room, the lounge, they even have something called a Starbucks – where these delicious cakes and yummy food were displayed behind this huge glass. I just wanted to gobble them all! I pointed to the cakes and asked Jack if I could have some. He shook his head, saying, "It ain't all going to stay down, you can bet on it."

He pulled me as far away as possible from the Starbucks and took me down the paper brick isles. That smell I first smelt when I came in was stronger now, I think I found the source. Rows of colorful paper bricks lined the shelves, some were naked, others were covered with armor paper. Jack took me to the back, where a big sign greeted us.

"This is the kiddie center," he says, "here, you'll learn the basics."

I nodded and sucked on my hand, Jack pulled it out and wiped it with a hankie, "Don't do that, that's germy. You'll get sick."

"Pi?" I asked. _Sick?_

"Yes, sick."

He took me to a teeny-size version of the paper brick rows, Jack stuffed the hankie back into his pocket and pulled out a paper brick out of the shelf. I looked on, curious at what it was. The paper brick was quite thin, and solid, like a rock. Jack then sat down at a nearby table and propped me up on its edge, then held the paper brick in front of me.

"This is a book," he says, "a book is full of words of the human language, this world is filled with words and it's important to understand them all. This book here would show you the alphabet, and the meaning of each letters. How they are modified, how they are used in grammar. I'll explain all that some other time, right now I show you how to understand the letters."

He opened up the paper brick, or book as he called it. Inside a big symbol took up most of a page, followed by a tiny symbol. I stared at it, wondering what it means.

"This is the letter A," Jack explained, "the first letter of the alphabet. The letter A is a vowel, a vowel is a small group of letters that are always used in words. You can't literally write words without them."

"Pichu?" I asked. _I can't?_

"You can't."

I nodded again, this time I understood what he meant.

He then turned the page, another symbol takes it up with the same organization, "This is the letter B . . ."

I wasn't sure how long it went, I listened closely as he went through the entire list of letters, all the way to the back cover of the "book." Then he came back to the first page and repeated the symbols, or letters as he called them. This time he went a bit faster, I followed along. When he reached to the back page, he started over again. I had lost count on how many times he did this, but I was sure he reached a couple dozen something. I learned fast, I looked up and saw the world change. Letters appeared where there was once mysterious symbols, they were organized the way Jack said they were. I head throbbed, I felt like I was having a headache. I shook it off and tried to get focus, I was beginning to love his voice.

An hour had past and we were done, Jack got up and took the book with him to the front of the store. He approached the counter and sat the book on it, the lady at the counter took it and hovered a weird black thing over it. She looked up and saw me, I nervously buried my face into Jack's shoulder, "Teaching the Pichu how to read?" she asked.

"Yup," said Jack, "it seems to be understanding it. She looked around at all the weird letters around her as I walked up here."

The lady laughed, "Baby Pokémon learn fast."

"Indeed they do."

**. . .**

Jack took me back in the Starbucks and sat down in one of those plushy chairs. I was confident enough that I would know my way around the bookstore without a problem, so when Jack had his head turned, I leaped off his lap and ran off. He won't leave without me, he loved me. And besides, it looked like we weren't leaving anytime soon.

I trailed down the isles of books and made my way to the little lounge area, while I was there I saw a Plusle and Minun playing with a rubber ball. I rolled behind the post of a table leg and watched, the two Cheering Pokémon were happily rolling the ball back and forth, giggling and bouncing up and down. I was awestruck, I wanted to play along. So I ran out from behind the table leg and dashed towards the Cheering Pokémon.

Just as I was halfway there, I tripped and started tumbling. End over end, the world spun like crazy, and before I knew it I rammed into the poor Cheering Pokémon. Sparks spazzed, the rubber ball flying mid-air.

I laid on my back, my vision blurred as my head spun in a sick mixture of nausea. The lights were soon blocked out by a shadow of one of the Cheering Pokémon, when my eyes cleared, it turned out to be Plusle.

"Plusle Plu?" it asked. _Are you okay?_

I blinked, at first I didn't understood what it said. Then I realized it was asking if I was fine, I sat up and sobbed, "Pichu! Pichu! Pichu! Pi Pi Pichu!" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!_

"Minun Min, Minun." said Minun as it came up. _She doesn't know from her right and left, Plusle_.

"Plusle Plusle." _Pichus always don't know their right and left._

"Minun Minun Min." _Well, they're always emotional too._

The duo turned towards me with curiosity. I was confused, I could tell they were up to something, "Plusle, Plus?" _Wanna play, Pichu?_

I smiled, "Pi!" _Yeah!_

The three of us got the ball and tossed it back and forth for a very long time, we all laughed and giggled and bounced on our bottoms. The rubber ball rolled back and forth in a triangle-shape. I never had this much fun since that time I played with other Pichus in Viridian Forest. My Mama sat by and watched as I hassle with a group of other Pichus, who happened to have been abandoned by their own Mama's. We all grapple each other and thrown each other around, riding on each other and wrestle with our tiny arms and legs. I didn't know how long it went on, but when I looked back at my Mama she was sleeping on her back. Snoring loudly.

When the ball rolled to Minun, he grabbed it and looked at me, "Minun Minun?" he asked. _Know of any moves?_

I raised an eyebrow, "Pi?" _Moves?_

Minun nodded, "Mi, Mi." _Yeah, moves._

"Pichu Pichu?" _What kind of moves?_

"Plusle Plusle, Plus." said Plusle. _Minun means any moves for battling, Pichu_.

"Pichu." _I don't know_.

"Minun Mi?" _Know Iron Tail?_

"Pichu?" _Iron Tail?_

"Mi, Minun." _Yes, Iron Tail._

I shook my head, "Pi." _Nope_.

Minun sat the ball aside and stood up, "Minun, Min." _Here, let me show you_.

"Plu, Plusle Plu!" _No, let me!_

Minun crossed his arms and turned away, "Minun Min, Minum Minum!" _Fine, you show him Plusle!_

"Plu!" _Fine!_

Plusle grabbed the ball and set it before me. He pulled me up to my hiney legs, then held up his tail, "Plusle Plu." _Stick out your tail._

I bent over and stuck out my tail, "Pi." _Okay._

"Plusle Plusle," Plusle carefully instructed, "Plusle Plu Plu Plusle Plusle." _You gotta push first, then swing your tail like a baseball bat._

"Minun Mi." _Or a cricket bat._

"Plusle Plusle, Plus Plus!" _Shut up, I'm teaching her!_

Plusle turned back to me, "Plusle, Plus Plusle." _Push, then swing._

"Pichu." _Okay_.

I swung my tail and spun around, then flopped on my rear.

"Plusle Plusle," Plusle grumbled, "Plus Plus, Plus!" _No no. Don't spin, swing!_

I got back up on my feet, "Pi!" _Right!_

I gave it all I got, I stuck out my tail and pushed, "Pichu!"

Nothing happened, but I broke a tootie.

Plusle and Minun laughed, I couldn't help but laughed as well.

"Minun Minun, Minun!" cried Minun. _I don't think a fart's a special move, Pichu!_

Plusle covered his nose, "Plu, Plusle Plu!" _Yuck, what did you eat?_

"Pichu Pi." I simply say. _A cookie_.

"Plusle Plusle." _Smells like rotten donuts._

"Pichu, Pichu Pi." _Oh, I had donuts earlier_.

Minun took a deep breath and exhaled, "Min, Minun Minun." _Okay, third times the charm._

I stuck out my tail again and pushed, "Pichu!"

As I swing, my tail glowed bright yellow. It struck the rubber ball with lighting speed. The ball zipped across the bookstore, struck one of the bookshelves, and came back at me. I wasn't fast enough, the rubber ball struck me on my noggin and knock me to the floor, I blanked out in an instant.

**. . .**

I found myself standing in the open blacktop road, the night was dark, the fog was closing in. I felt scared, yet I felt warm and dry. I didn't know what to make of it, the whole world felt evil. I was scared, I feared it. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. The fog cleared away, but not completely. It only cleared enough to reveal Mama, laying face down. The way I had left her.

My heart shriveled and bled as tears trailed down my face, I tried calling out again but my voice choked. I ran for her, ran for my Mama on all fours. But just when I neared, my Mama shriveled into dust.

She was gone, again. I placed my tiny hands where she once laid. I lift them up, they were red. Red with blood. My eyes bulged open. Blood! It was blood! Cold stale blood! Mama's blood! I wiped them off on the road, the blood bubbled and sizzled like acid. _Melting _the road.

"_You got your Mama killed,"_ said a voice, _"you have to be all scared of the dark. You bet your tail that no Mama or trainer would save you from the dark!"_

"Piii!" I cried out. _Noo!_

The puddle of blood turned black, almost blending in the road. It reshaped itself into a large hole. The stillness broke into a violent windstorm, all the leaves of the trees were scooped up and sucked right into the hole. The wind blasted against my back, I lost my footing. I felt the suction of the hole's power. It was sucking me in! _It was sucking me in!_

"Pi!" I cried out again. _No!_

The hole grew in strength, taking up most of the road. The trees were uprooted by the disappearing soil, getting sucked right into the hole. I turned and ran, fighting against the wind, trying to get away from the evil hole. But as I tried to push down the road, I saw a car coming. Its bright eyes blaze yellow, blinding me. It came in faster than any Pokémon could run on foot. I froze. I tried to move, but I was so scared my muscles locked up with fright.

_"Scaredy scared," _said the voice again, _"Scared of the big red dark!"_

The car closed in, I watched as its headlights came right up to me in a blink of an eye. Then everything went yellow.

**. . .**

The jolt of electricity flowed through me in the wrong place, I jumped up, sporadically unleashing electricity of my own. Bright yellow sparks flew everywhere for a blink of an eye, then that foul ozone smell came in.

Plusle and Minun stood side by side, staring at me in shock. My eyes bulged out of my head. I was confused and in shock. For a moment, I forgotten where I was. Then it came to me, _Oh_, I thought, _I'm still in the paper brick store_.

It was just a dream, more of a nightmare than a dream. At least it was over.

"Pichu Pi?" I asked the Cheering Pokémon duo. _How long was I out?_

"Plu Plusle." said Plusle. _5 minutes_.

"Pichu Pi?" _Who shocked me?_

"Plusle Plu/ Minun Min." the duo said in unison. _We both did._

I shook the daze out of my ears and stood back up, "Pichu Pichu?" _Did I do it __too__?_

The duo nodded.

"Pichu, Pichu Pi." _Okay, I gotta go now._

"Minun." said Minun, waving his hand. _Goodbye._

"Pi." _Bye_.

As I left the lounge area, I heard Plusle whispered to Minun behind my back, "Plusle Plusle Plu?" _What was she dreaming about?_

**. . .**

When I went back to Jack, he was sitting there sleeping. I carefully hopped on the arm of the plushy chair, then flopped onto his lap. He jumped, looked down at me, and smiled, "Ready to go home, Pichu?" he asked.

Home, it was his home he meant.

"Pi." I nodded. _Yes._

Jack picked me up and sat me on his shoulder, "Okay, let's go."

Just as we were on our way out the door, I caught a glimpse of the TV in the Starbucks. On it I saw a crowd of angry people, holding up big signs against a couple of yellow earth machines. I recognized the machines as the ones tearing up Viridian Forest. Before I got a better look, the TV left my view. It left me puzzling with the question. What was happening to my old home?

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	5. Ch 5: Sugar Pops

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter V_

_Sugar Pops_

I woke up in a cold sweat.

Last night was horrible, I had another nightmare. I relived the night Mama got ran over, but instead of a tumbling round and round. I was standing by the side. I watched as Mama crossed the road. She crossed slowly, taking her time. I saw the car come. I tried to warn her. But it was too late, the car crushed her and sprayed blood everywhere. It was more gruesome than the nightmare before.

I sat up in my little shoebox bed, cried a bit, then took a deep breath. I looked over to Jack's bed, he wasn't there. Wherever he was, I don't think he left the house. He would never leave me, _never. _I stretched my arms and legs and jumped down. My rubbed my tummy, I was very hungry. I wondered what food Jack had ready for me.

I wondered into the living room and glanced at the coffee table. It was clean, nothing on it but the TV remote.

"Pi!?" I called out, "Piii!?" _Jack!? Jaaack!?_

No response.

A tear trailed down my cheek.

_Where are you!? _I thought to myself.

Where was he, indeed. He promised me he won't leave me alone, yet this was the 2nd time he didn't come when I called for him. Maybe he couldn't hear me . . . or maybe he wasn't even there!

I gasped. Please no!

I searched the place, searched every room of the house. He wasn't in the potty room, or the 'puter room. I walked into the kitchen, he wasn't there either. I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. Jack wasn't here, again! What was he expecting for a Pichu like me to be alone!?

I threw myself to the floor and cried, I cried hard and loud. A puddle of my own tears formed around me as I laid there alone. Alone. All alone. So alone, my cries would go unheard. Cause that was what alone really was. Nobody would come. Nobody would call for help. Just nobody, _nobody_, would be at my side to love me. Thoughts of the Plusle and Minun came to mind. Where do they live? How were they doing? I had the thought of leaving the house to go search for them, they might live in the nearby area for all I know. But I was afraid to leave, I didn't know my way around. I might hurt myself, Jack said I would, and so did Mama, if I go out alone.

_Red, red everywhere!_

I shoved the thought aside and stood up. I wiped away a tear and though to myself, how was I going to feed myself? My poor tummy ached, it needed food. I gazed upon the metal behemoth again. There was food inside, but I couldn't get to it. I was too small, I wasn't big enough to open those doors.

Just as I was about to walk out, I noticed some cans. These cans were laced around with plastic, I couldn't read the labels but I recognized it as a drink. I'd seen humans drink out of the familiar shapes before, but what was it? I walked up to one of them and muscled off a can. I bit the surface of the can, it tasted like aluminum. I grumbled, how does the human open these things!?

I looked at the top, there was a small tab on the top lipping an oval thingie. I grabbed the tap, and pulled it up. The lip popped the oval thingie and black bubbly liquid came out.

Was this the stuff humans drink? I was about to find out.

I sipped the bubbly liquid, massive sugary flavor hit my mouth. It tasted better than any berry I had ever ate. My eyes bulged open, I felt like I found _the _stuff. Donuts don't compare to this, nor does it compare to cookies, this sugar pop was better, and it was all liquidy. I wondered if I can down the whole can into my tummy, so I propped the can up on the others and tilled it down. My mouth hanging over the edge.

I drank it down nice and steady, pacing myself carefully. Sugar pops taste strong, I felt the stuff going down into my belly, tickling it all over. To my amazement, I downed most of the can within a few minutes. I took my last few sips and the can was empty.

The can dropped to the floor and I stepped back, my belly gurgled and swished. I pressed my hand on it, my tummy felt full and happy now. And big, I didn't realize how big it got. It was round before but I think it was sagging a little. When I twist to the side to get a better look, my belly bubbled and popped.

I smiled, it felt ticklish. I grabbed both sides and jiggled it, my tummy made these swishy noises as I did so. When I stopped, it kept bubbling and gurgling. I felt pressure build up inside, then it got bigger. I was confused. I didn't know something bad was going to happen or there was something in the works. I didn't feel anything hurting so it must not be something bad. Whatever it was, I felt it built up. Growing inside. It made the swishing louder. I then felt the bubbles pop in my insides, crickling away. It was ticklish, but I was kinda scared. What was in that bubbly liquid anyway?

I felt it came up, it caught in my throat. I tried to hold it in, but it slipped out.

I belched loudly, so loud that it echoed off the walls. I felt my tummy shrink as I burped. Within a brief few seconds, I was done.

Strange, it felt good, and refreshing. I burped again, and again, and again. The pressure just kept building up and the burps keep coming out. I didn't know what to make of it. I clapped my hands over my mouth and tried to stop it, but it came out my nose, and it _burned! _I plugged my nose and held my breath, the bubbles built up in my tummy again and it forced its way out. I coughed hard, clearing my throat from the stuff, I took a deep breath and slipped out yet another burp.

Burp after burp poured out, I began to worry. Why wasn't it stopping? It was both funny and horrifying, and I couldn't tell if I should be laughing or scared. I ran my way towards the bathroom and hanged out around there, just in case more than burps came out. I sat there, half laughing and crying as the bubbles escaped my tummy. It took a while, but when I got it all out, I flopped my back on the floor.

Wow, that was some stuff. Strong stuff. The sugar pop left a very good feeling behind, my feelings of being alone were forgotten. This stuff put them back. No, _drove _them away. I felt at ease, the sugar pops was so good.

And I wanted _more_.

**. . .**

And by the time the last can was drunk, my mind began feeling bubbly. I danced around in the kitchen, swishing my belly to get in more burps. The bubbles started coming out my bottom in massive farts, and boy were they stinky! Realizing I might poop, I took the last half can of sugar pop with me to the bathroom and hanged out around there. Dancing in derpy circles, sipping some pop when the swish dropped. Outside, the world was lonely. But inside my head, it was a raging party. I never felt more alive, this was more than simple play with other Pokémon. More than love. For the first time after leaving my Mama on the side of the road, I felt like on top of the world!

The air stank with farts and stale breath as I danced around in high kicks, chanting a tune with every beat. I normally only feel this way when letting out too much electricity, that derpy feeling. In Viridian Forest, I would often let out a Thundershock that was a bit too powerful, and the after effects cloud my mind. Mama said not to do it too much, saying it wouldn't feel good in the long run. I complied, I wanted to be a good girl for Mama, a _really _good girl. I wondered what she would do if she had this sugar pops.

Probably go crazy as well, that I can bet.

When the last sip of the last can was downed, the bubbles surged out. But it didn't came out my mouth. It came out the other end with force, heavy _wet _force. What in the world? In my right mind I would wonder how was this possible. But I didn't care, it felt good. I bent over and let it all blow out my butt, maybe if I do it hard enough I would _fly!_

That didn't happen, instead I felt the _poop _come out. It was all wet and solidy, and the stink came over me like a runaway car. To me, it smelt wonderful. All that normally nasty stuff, felt _right _as it leaved my system.

And for some reason, my brain fizzled out after that.

**. . .**

When I awoke, I still felt the giggles, but I couldn't recall what happened. When I sat up, I had my answer. I found myself sitting in the white trough. I was covered in my own poop and pee, the whole _bottom _of the trough was covered in poop and pee! Big brown stains covered the sides of the trough, pee stained the bottom. My groin and butt felt itchy, really _really _itchy. I looked down and saw they too were covered in poop and pee.

This was so wrong, yet I felt good. Deep down in my belly, all that sugar pop left something behind. I felt changed. Something inside changed, but I didn't know what it was. I looked down at my own mess and wondered to myself: Did my body let out all this?

I stood up and loosen my bladder, hot yellow pee poured onto the trough. It matched the previous pee stains.

Holy molly, it did! There must be more to my own body than I realized! Whatever it was, it would have to wait. I had to clean up my mess, Mama always says says to stay clean. Stickiness was no fun.

But just how am I going to clean it all up?

I looked up and noticed a lever or a spout, I thought about what it does. I walked up to it and climbed my way to it. I used both my tiny hands and pushed, and a trickle of water came out of the spout.

I jumped down and let my hand catch a few drops. Cold, it was cold! I jumped back up and wondered how am I going to get the water to hot, then I saw the red line next to a blue line.

Red, blood! I felt my body shake, I shook myself and told my body to stop. It took all my will power to do it. The stickiness of my own poop clinged to my fur, I need to wash so bad. That faucet was my only hope, but how?

Then it clicked, I remembered something. When Jack washed me in the water bowl, he turned a red knob and it caused hot water to come out. Maybe if I turn the lever so it was pointing over to the – red – then hot water would come out. Is that how it worked?

My brain ached, this puzzle was hard. Will it work?

I twisted the knob till it looped around to the red, the water started coming out in a loud roaring wave. I got down and felt the water. The water dumped on me in full force. I yelped, it was still cold! My body went stiff when the coldness swept over me, over me like a twisted constricting thingamajig! But slowly, the water went from cold to warm in a few brief seconds. I eased, letting my muscles loosen and uncoil as the warmness took hold. I felt the stickiness lift, replaced by soothing relief. Now with water, I could clean this tub up.

The poop and pee washed away as I wiped it away, it all went down the vortex hole in brown streams. After a minute of cleaning, I stepped back and looked at my work. Not a trace of poo poo and pee pee was left, I felt proud.

The itch came back to my groin and butt, I ran back to the raging clear water and started scrubbing. The itch went away, replaced by relief. I continued scrubbing, making sure there wasn't anything left. Where was all that smell-good stuff Jack used? I looked around and saw these big pump bottles on the edge of the trough. I climbed up and pressed my hand down on it, and the soapy stuff came out.

I washed myself clean, just like Jack done it. I got it all over myself and washed it all away, I began to smell nice. Nice again, once it was all washed off I got up on the ledge and turned the lever back in its first position. The water shut off.

I panted. Wow, it took a lot of effort just to clean myself. My arms ached from lifting and scrubbing, or maybe that was from the stiff lever. Maybe I wasn't doing it right.

Oh well, I'll figure it out later. At least I'm clean and I done it by myself. I jumped out of the trough and noticed an empty sugar pop can. Oh, that thing, and I just remembered there were more in the kitchen.

Uh-oh.

I gotta get rid of those, no telling what Jack would do if he saw it. And I didn't wanna find out. So I picked up the can and ran it back to the kitchen, I looked for something to stash it in. In the corner of the room, I saw a blue tub. I looked inside and saw it had a few cans. Okay, this would do. So I stashed all the empty cans into the tub. The plastic thingie and all.

I let out a yawn, I was tired. I walked back to the living room and jumped on the large sofa. The sofa was soft and nice, I laid down and burrowed my head into my arms. It felt nice, really nice. I might sleep here for a little while, until Jack shows up or something.

**. . .**

No bad dreams this time. I had a really pleasant one. In the dream, the sky was pink and it was raining cookies and donuts. The lakes were filled with sugar pop and the grass was pink, and donuts were growing off of trees. I sniffed around, and a donut landed on my head. It flopped on the grass at my feet. I picked it up and took a bite, sugary goodness hit my mouth.

I looked over in a hill and saw a huge pile of cookies and donuts. My eyes lit up, I ran over to the pile and dove right in. My mouth seemed bigger than I thought, I was shoving whole donuts and cookies in. My tummy felt so bloated, yet so good. In the pink grass, I watched a sugar pop can sprout out of it. I grabbed it, popped it open, and emptied all that bubbly fluid into my stomach. I felt my belly gurgled and bubbled, and before I knew it I felt it came right out of my rear end like a rocket.

I shot up into the sky and flew around, leaving trails of rainbows behind me. I laughed and sing, I flew around the pink world, making curls and circles. Everything felt so right and happy. No evil or anything. I wished it would go on forever, but it wasn't meant to be. Eventually by butt ran out of rainbows to shoot out and I started falling, below was a large lake of sugar pop. I held out my hands over my head and stretched out my body. I came down fast, diving right into the bubbly black lake.

Then I heard a bang.

**. . .**

I shot up from the couch when I heard the front door stirred open, for a moment reality had reasserted itself. No more pink grass or sky, just the real world. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, trying to get out all the sleep.

"Careful," said Miley, "Keep pressure on it."

"I am sis." said Jack.

_Jack! _I thought, _Jack's back!_

In my excitement, I shot up on the couch. When I saw Jack, I screamed. Jack was trying to put pressure on a cut on his head, which already bled red all over his body.

Red! Red! Blood! NO!

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	6. Ch 6: Old Raichu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter VI_

_Old Raichu_

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu!" I screamed. _Jack! Jack! Jack!_

Hot tears trailed down my face again, all that red I was seeing hurted me. I almost stumbled off the couch when Miley caught me, "Pichu, he's fine!" she insisted, "He's absolutely fine!"

"It's just a scratch," said Jack, he scooped me up from Miley's hands and hugged me, "I'm fine."

I panicked, again. Blood, red, hurt! Jack got hurt! The human being who saved me on that rainy day got hurt! Who hurt Jack!? Who!?

"I can't believe I forgotten about you," said Jack, "I would've taken you if I could, glad I didn't. You might have gotten hurt as well."

I didn't understand what Jack was saying, where was he when I was alone?

I kept crying as Jack patted my back, trying to cheer me up. He sat down on the couch, his sister sat down beside him. I looked up into his eyes with my watery ones, he saw the confusion on my face, "Tell her, Jack." Miley insisted.

Jack sat me on his lap, then leaned back, "I was out this morning, something had came up. Me and Miley went out to protest a construction development around Viridian Forest. We had a hard time getting there because of all the downed trees on Route 2. I'm not sure if you know about this, but I'm assuming you do. You aren't the only Pokémon who was displaced by their activities, I've seen many Pokémon like you getting the boot out of their homes."

I stopped crying, there was no need to cry anymore. I thought I was all alone in my ordeal, my Mama getting slaughtered by lumbering beasts. Me getting sick hours later. Hearing that I wasn't alone, and that there were probably many Pokémon like me who suffered such a fate, strangely cheered me up. Though it was forbidding, and wrong, I needed to hear news like that.

"The company's name is Viridian Corp. Utilities. Or ViriCorp for short. They're responsible for maintaining the power supply around here, keeping the lights on? Well, recently they had decided to open up a new office building at the edge of Viridian Forest, and they needed space, so they brought in bulldozers to clear-cut a bit of the forest."

Bulldozers? The big metal monsters that were chewing up the trees?

"A lot of Pokémon were displaced, and concerned locals had voiced it. Since they're being ignored, they began protesting outside the construction site to prevent further progress. I participated in one today, and as you can tell, things got bad."

Miley pulled off the big band-aid off Jack's scalp, underneath was a stitched cut smeared with blood. I shivered down to my bones. The red, the blood! The hurt!

"Hold still, Jack," said Miley, she tossed the bloody band-aid in the trash can and pulled out a fresh one, she peeled off the wrapper and stuck it over Jack's cut, "There we go."

Jack winced when Miley pressed down on it, I let out a short gasp, "Pichu's scared, Miley," said Jack, "Maybe I shouldn't have left her."

"It ain't you, Jackie," said Miley, "Something happened to her that scar her deep, we just need to know what it is."

Jack turned to her, "Supposing if I could get her to read and write, we may find out."

"You're still going for that?"

"It's important, Miley. It's not like the Charmander lawnmower fiasco again, I'm teaching her a skill that could allow us to speak her mind. I'm not counting on a cognitive dream or mind-reading moment to help us understand, she _needs _this. I'm not letting her down!"

"You left her alone, you promised her you wouldn't."

Jack grabbed his hair, realizing the point Miley brought up. He broke his promise and left me alone. But I wasn't mad, I never get mad. My heart couldn't take anger. I got up on my hiney legs and hugged him, showing forgiveness.

"She ain't mad," Jack said, "she's just sad. She didn't know what to do, and that's what worries me. She doesn't _know _what to do."

"Over time, she will." said Miley.

"For now I'll tend to her, if I can get her to learn how to read and write we may get her story on what happened to her that night. Also important, I'll see if I could find her some friends to stay with, someone I could trust."

"Cousin Benny may help, he has a Mouse Pokémon as well and he owes us a few favors."

"Yeah, but that Mouse Pokémon's a _Raichu_! Pichu's a tiny thing to that giant."

"But that Raichu's also a girl and is quite old, I don't think Pichu would have a problem with her."

Jack sighed, "Okay, Miley. Tomorrow, I'll go over to Cousin Benny's house and discussed what's going on. I doubt he wanted to get involve anyway."

"He doesn't _need _to be involve," Miley noted, "just have him watch Pichu when you need him to."

"Okay, sis, okay!"

Jack picked me up again and hugged me, "Tonight, Pichu, I'll have you sleep with me. That way I won't forget about you when I get up an I'll comfort you when you get one of those nightmares, what do you say!?"

I smiled, "Pi!" _Cool!_

I snuggled my head into his shoulder and he rocked me gently.

**. . .**

He later found out about the sugar pop cans, I kept my mouth shut as I overheard him say, "Why is the soda always gone?"

I made a guilty grin, he didn't suspect a thing. I did a pretty good job covering up my tracks. I got lucky there, but I won't count on luck forever. No way I'm going to down another pack of sugar pops and go crazy in the potty room.

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself sleeping on the car seat as Jack drove along. I didn't know where I was at first, until I felt Jack's reassuring hand, "We're heading over to Benny's house, Pichu," he said, "Just sit tight, we're almost there."

I started feeling sick, I looked out the window and tried to make sense of the world. Oh, why do I feel sick every time I'm in a car?

Since I hadn't eaten anything, I didn't puke. Jack simply picked me up and carried me up to the front door, I was too disoriented to get a good look at it.

Three solid knocks, second later the door opened.

I looked up, a man with barely some hair on the top of his head stood over me. He was just as tall as Jack, and almost looked like him. Almost. He gave Jack a hug, the kind that cousins or brothers do. I wondered to myself, was this Cousin Benny?"

"Jack," said Benny, "Good to see you again, coz."

"Good to see you too, Benny," said Jack, "How's the old Raichu?"

"She's a bit rustier now but she's doing fine."

Benny let Jack in as they chat, "I need you to help me with something," Jack told him, "and you do owe me a favor."

"I remember that IOU, coz, I always remembered for the past 10 years. So what is it?"

He held me up to Benny, "Can you watch my Pichu for me while I'm out, it's something that she shouldn't see or hear at all."

Benny nodded, "That explain the bandage of your head, what happened?"

"Pissed off construction worker clubbed me with a bit of wood, had a nail on the end."

"Ouch."

"Don't worry, I had my tetanus shot."

"It's more than the shot, Jack, a cut in the head's no joke."

Jack and Benny walked into the living room, and there's the Raichu. I was amazed. This Raichu was huge, she was as tall as any other Raichu but a little wider, if you know what I mean. Her fur was getting strands of white hair in an even coat around her body, and in some parts were tiny patches of bare skin. Her left eye was glazed light gray, the other eye just stared straight out at a blank TV screen like she was watching something. Her ears hang low on her head, making her look more adorable. I wasn't sure if that was deliberate, or she was just too tired to keep them up.

The biggest feature she had was almost no feature at all, I was shocked. Her tail was gone, or most of it. Nothing left but a strand, it looked like it had been chewed off by a Pokémon with sharp teeth. For the Mice Pokémon, losing a tail would be unbearable. But she didn't seem hurt, she looked more seldom than in pain.

On the coffee table before her, sat a big rubber block with two metal thingies sticking out of it from the top. Along with a large bowl of tiny block candy things and a bottle of water. They looked like they were just placed there, were they for her?

"Raichu," said Benny, "We got visitors. You remember Jack, right? He brought a Pichu over."

She turned her head and glanced at me, her face was bored for 2 seconds before a smile streaked across her face, "Rai." she said, her voice sounded hoarse and frail. _Hi._

"Pi." I said back. _Hello._

"You think the two would get along?" Jack asked.

"I can tell you that old Raichu would get along with her just fine."

Jack sat me down on the couch and he and Benny left, the old Raichu turned back towards the TV screen. The room became akwardly silent. I crawled up to the Raichu and sniffed her, she smelled awful. I don't think she had a bath in a long time, or maybe old Pokémon has that smell.

I didn't know what to say, and neither does Raichu. We both sat there side by side in silence for 5 minutes, sitting eerie still. Suddenly she started sniffing the air, I cocked my head in an angle, watching as her good eye pointed straight me, "Raichu Rai," she said, "Raichu." _You smell familiar, __and look too._

"Pi?" I asked. _What?_

She then scooped me up and held me up to her nose. I didn't fight back, it was suicide. No Pokémon in their right mind would pick a fight with their evolved form. Especially their _final _form. It always ends badly, I'd seen it once at Viridian Forest when a Pikachu tried to go head to head with the Raichu. Me and Mama stood in a circle with the other Mice Pokémon, watching and waiting for an epic showdown. It never came. The Raichu delivered a Thunderbolt so loud that it was heard at the coast, the Pikachu was knocked out in an instant. Rumor has it he laid there for 3 days before he came to, not remembering what had happen.

Raichus are pretty mean and aggressive when agitated or hungry, even on their best moods they could be a little crabby. But not this Raichu, I didn't sense any badness from her. All I sense was senility and curiosity.

"Raichu Raichu Raichu," she spoke, "Raichu Rai Rai Rai." _I know that smell. Not the soap and chocolate, but a familiar smell_.

She pulled me back, her stubby paws clamped firmly around by armpits, "Raichu Raichu?" _Does your mother have a pot belly?_

"Pichu." I said. _A little one_.

"Raichu Rai?" _Does she sigh a lot?_

"Pi." _Yes_.

That was when she hugged me with all her strength. I pressed into her fur and flesh, struggling to breathe as she cried out, "Raichu Raichu Raichu!" _I never thought I'd see my own grandchild!_

I froze, what did she just say!? Did she call me grandchild!? Was she my Mama's mama? So many missing puzzle pieces that I didn't know I had snapped into place, forming a picture and chain that connected to something bigger. How!? How can it be!?

I broke out of her grip and jumped back, her eyes went big and worried, "Raichu, Rai!?" she asked, her voice whimpering, _What's wrong, Pichu?_

I sobbed and hugged her belly, "Pichu," I cried, "Pi Pichu!" _Mama, my Mama!_

"Raichu Raichu Rai?" Old Raichu asked. _What happened to your Mama?_

I told her that night when me and Mama were trying to relocate. How the car hit her. How she threw me out of the way at the last minute . . .

Old Raichu, or my Grandmama, started crying. I cried louder, then she cried louder. We both cried forever, or ever and ever something. I felt Benny and Jack in the back, overheard Benny saying, "Leave them be. Whatever it is, let them get it all out."

In minutes, me and Raichu quieted down. I sat by her side, resting my head against her belly as she patted my head, "Raichu Rai, Raichu Raichu!" she said. _She was my child, she was the gentler one!_

"Pichu! Pichu!" I cried. _I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

"Rai Rai Raichu, Raichu Raichu." _Not your fault, sweetheart. She got you out of harm's way in time_.

"Pichu Pichu, Pi Pi Pichu!" _I nearly died, I was sick and I hurt myself from a fall!_

"Raichu Rai?" _Jack saved you?_

I looked up at her, "Pichu Pichu." _I would've been dead otherwise._

**. . .**

I felt awful making Old Raichu cry, her soft heart couldn't take it. I had just met her and I hurt her feelings, and in doing so I hurt my own. I wish there was a day where nobody cried and was happy all the time, I thought back at the sugar pop dream, and then happier times. After a moment of silence, Raichu sniffled and leaned back. She took a deep breath, her lungs were deep, far from frailness. She then told me about how she got to where she was. I was too young to have a story, so I let her speak.

When she was born, she was born under the stars in a meadow. Her mama sensed she was about to hatch from her egg, and so she took her out into the meadows. When she hatched, Old Raichu claimed that the stars started falling from the skies. Streaks of white light danced among the still white spots, it was an amazing sight to see for a Pichu.

"Raichu Rai, Rai Raichu Rai Rai Raichu." Old Raichu says. _It was significant, for me to see raining light at the moment I hatch_.

White streaks of stars, streaking across the sky. The wonders of our world at its finest.

Old Raichu's mama taught her the works of survival in Viridian Forest, she learned fast. By the time she learned everything, she evolved into a Pikachu and felt mature enough to be on her own. However she stayed with her mama for some time, a sibling or two come into the world. Then her mama got sick. Seeing how bad it was, Old Raichu went off to find a Thunderstone. It made her evolve into a Raichu, the strongest of the Mice Pokémon. She offered it to her mama, but she declined. She said it wouldn't do her any good.

"Raichu Raichu Rai," Raichu sighed, "Raichu Raichu." _Then she was gone, and I was on my own after that_.

When she first got pregnant, she didn't know what to expect. She told me instead of having one Pichu egg in her belly, she had five. When she laid them all, she past out. Old Raichu claimed it felt like she was out for 3 days. I giggled, and she giggled.

After setting up the nest, the eggs soon hatched to form 5 beautiful Pichu, "Raichu Raichu," Raichu says, "Raichu Raichu, Raichu Rai." _One of them was your Mama. She was a good little girl, compared to her brothers._

Two of her brothers took off, deciding to take on the world rather than having a mama to raise. Yet two remained, who wanted love and compassion rather than going out blind. Eventually they got to a point where they knew enough and loved her enough to where they evolved into Pikachus, including my Mama. After one final group hug, they were gone. End of that chapter.

Before she could raise another batch of baby Pokémon, fate struck her. A young Benny had came in with a Charmander and battled her. She fought back, hard. But the Charmander threw in a Fire Charge and that knocked her out of the wild and into a Poké ball.

"Raichu Raichu Rai, Raichu Rai. Raichu Raichu Rai, Raichu Raichu. Raichu." _I didn't know __why I stuck around, I felt like something kept me glued to Benny_. _When I got into that Poké ball, I felt a part of me was gone. And that's why I'm still here after retirement_.

She was a heavy Pokémon battler, eventually teaming up with other Pokémon. Benny kept her out of her Poké ball because he wanted to show off, and she loved the attention. Old Raichu battled hard, lost a few rounds yet won a few more. Humankind loved it, and they cheered for her and Benny when they were victorious. I asked her if its right to have Pokémon battle each other for the entertainment.

"Raichu Raichu Rai, Raichu Raichu Raichu." _They don't know if its right or wrong, they were built to hurt each other for humanity's amusement_.

Slowly old age crept up on her over the years, since Raichu was much more older than Benny and Jack. A bad battle with a Arbok left her blind in her left eye, and her recovery time became longer after every battle. It got to a point where she suffered the injury to her tail.

"Raichu Raichu Rai," she said, "Rai Raichu, Raichu Raichu." _Caught my tail on the door when it closed, it became gangrenous. The Pokémon doctor was forced to amputate._

"Pichu Pi?" I asked. _And that was it?_

"Rai Raichu." _Yup, that's it._

Benny plopped her on the couch after coming back from the Pokémon Center. Weeks went by, she gained weight and had barely left the house at times, as it was getting difficult to walk. On most days, she would eat a whole bowl of these snacks called Poké blocks – the snacks that were sitting on the table – and nibble on a car battery.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" I asked. _That box thing right there?_

"Rai, Raichu." _Yup, that's a car battery_.

Retirement wasn't so bad, she felt she lived her life to its fullest. However, hearing how one of her own children didn't make it, proved to be the worst day of her life. And that worst day was today! I felt the guilt came back, I cried again.

"Raichu Raichu, Rai," Old Raichu pleaded, "Raichu Raichu Rai." _Don't cry, Pichu. It hurts to see you cry._

"Pichu Pichu Pi," I sobbed, "Pichu!" _I hadn't stopped crying, since that night!_

"Raichu Rai, Raichu. Raichu Raichu." _You're alive, that's what your Mama wanted._

"Pichu Pichu Pi." _It's more than that._

"Raichu?" _What is?_

"Pichu Pichu Pichu!" _Our ancient home is being destroyed as we speak!_

Old Raichu's eyes went open, she stared back at the blank TV screen and sighed, "Raichu Raichu Rai, Raichu Raichu." _It's been a while since I heard of the outside world, now I'm paying the price._

"Pichu Pichu Pi!?" _What can we do!?_

Raichu shook her head, "Raichu Rai." _I don't know_.

**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**


	7. Ch 7: The Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter VII_

_The Line_

A few days went by. Every time I go to bed at night, I slept with Jack, snuggled up beside him with no nightmares. When I awoke, I always find myself on the front car seat. I was taken back to Benny's place, and keep Old Raichu company. When things became routine, Old Raichu barely respond to me. I climb over her, looking in her ears, sniffing various spots of her, as she stares at the blank TV screen. I never understood why she stares at nothing, but she was glad to see me when I came over to visit.

I fed her information of what was going on, or what I knew. Sometimes it was just a couple sentences, maybe a big paragraph. Jack always talked about how he participated in the Viridian Corp. protests, saying how things were going. Occasionally, he claims things were going well. Other times they weren't going so well. He never gave specifics, all he said that there were less trees out there than before.

Old Raichu listened, she always listened. Her eyes may be bad, but her ears were still good. Just when I felt ignored, Raichu would grab a hold of me and give me a big hug. They were sporadic, usually when I jump on her and gave her a mighty kick when I thought she had dosed off. One day here stubby paws slipped past me, and she flopped to the floor.

"Raichu!" she swore. _Damn it!_

She wasn't hurt or anything, Old Raichu just laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. I tried my best not to laugh as she tried to get up. Old age made sure her muscles would fail her, and I guess her pot belly wasn't giving her any favors.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" I asked. _Do you need help?_

After wallowing on her back for 3 minutes, she gave up, "Raichu Rai." _Go get Benny_.

So I went and fetched Benny, he couldn't stop laughing at Old Raichu's mishap as he came into the living room, "Oh, Raichu." he simply said.

Old Raichu held up her hands, Benny grabbed her hands and lifted her to her feet. He then picked her up with all his strength and flopped her back on the couch . . . on her back.

"Good enough." he simply says, then left her like that.

"Raichu." she grumbled. _Bastard._

Finally I broke out laughing, and she broke out laughing. After a minute of laughing, she stopped mid-laugh and yawned, "Raichu Raichu Rai." _It's been a while since I laid on the couch_.

I simply hopped on top of her white belly. It bounced when I landed on it. Wow, it feels like a bag of warm jelly! I started jumping up and down on it, Old Raichu giggled, "Raichu! Rai Rai!" _Stop it, I'm ticklish!_

Ticklish indeed, I stopped jumping on her and started smoothing out some of her fur. I fell asleep right on her belly for the rest of the afternoon.

On the evenings, Jack picked me up and we went straight back home. Once there, he taught me the letters again. That went on for three days where he became confident enough to where he started teaching me actual words. He gave me a whole list of words, written in block letters. I soon learned about the vowels and the pronunciation of the words. It all came to me with ease, I didn't realize how easy this was.

"Words and letters represent the ideas of human language," Jack says, "And these ideas, transmitted in print, are the same as speaking the words themselves. Get where I'm going?"

I nodded my head.

I sat on his lap, paying close attention as he went slowly pronouncing the words. These words were basic, the kind use in conversations and everyday language. I could almost _speak _the words if my mouth and tongue allowed it. I gave it a try, what came out was a loud "Ahhhh!"

I feel like I was fitting a circle through a square hole, it just won't fit.

"I'm not sure if you could speak the words, Pichu," Jack honestly said, "Chances for you to speak human language are a trillion to one, but you have a better chance to read and write. That would improve your chances to a million to one if you have an advance vocabulary and could write expertly, but don't expect to speak any time soon."

One morning, Jack woke me up. Rudely awakened, I let out a cry. Realizing it was Jack, my eyes shot open. He was all dressed and bathed, ready to go. Jack held me in the palms of his hands and said to me, "I'm going to take you to the protest today, to give you a feel on what I was doing for the past week. Things had calmed down, and I'll try to keep you safe. Just _don't _wander off, you stay by my side the whole time with no exceptions. It is dangerous enough for Pokémon to be there, especially a Pichu like you. Understand?"

"Pi." I said. _Yes._

Jack pressed me to his chest and stroke my head, "Okay, let's go."

The drive was a bit long, Route 2 remained shutdown since people were blocking the clearaway crews from getting rid of all the downed trees. I looked out the window and saw humans walking along the curve, holding picket signs scribbled with big block letters. I could barely make out what they said, some said "NATURE FIRST!" and "GO AWAY, POACHERS!" They seem harsh, and angry. Why were they angry? What was going on here?

"We're getting close, Pichu," said Jack, "Things might get a little hairy from here on out."

He stopped the car and scooped me up, "I hope it doesn't turn out bad." he says as he got out of the car and shut the door.

**. . .**

I never saw so many humans and Pokémon this grouped before. I sat up on Jack's shoulder instead of his hands, as I got a better view of what was going on. I felt nervous, and scared. I feel hate all around me. All those angry voices made me think this was a dream, but it was bright daylight and I was awake. What was this? A protest, as Jack called them?

It was. Jack and me got a spot where we saw the whole action. The crowd around us holding those ugly signs, voicing their message in loud chants. Standing in front of us were several policemen, all arms with batons and Growlithes, these Puppy Pokémon were wearing thick black armor with the world POLICE on both sides. They stood by in a line formation with the other policemen, waiting for their trainers' commands.

They don't look friendly, their teeth were big and sharp. They were grinning, warning the protestors to back off. I doubt they got the message. A shadow washed over me, I looked up. It was a Butterfree, blocking the sun with its magnificent wings. It was flying overhead, over the police line some 20 meters up. The policemen were getting angry, their Growlithes seemed eager to tear the Butterfree apart.

Eventually the Butterfree fluttered back to the crowd and the police officers stood down.

I looked to what they were guarding. It was a huge building, right across a small valley of dried dirt. Viridian Forest stood next to it, my home on the edge to being destroyed. What were the humans building there that enraged their own? Why did they need the space anyway when it was owned by Pokémon?

"It's like that hydroelectric dam all over again," said a man next to us, "But this time there's no Diglets to get rid of, it's the workers!"

I hanged on tight to Jack's head, he didn't make any noise like the others. He just stood there, watching. I wonder what he was thinking about, behind those eyes of his.

At that moment, a woman stepped up in the no man's land of the police line. She wore stripped shorts and some orange shirt of some kind. Who followed behind her was a major shock. Plusle and Minun, the Cheering Pokémon I saw at the paperbrick store! They too were angry, I was taken aghast. They were so sweet and kind, they too hate!?

I watch them got beside behind their trainer, also blurting out harsh language. Language I didn't like to hear. I was getting ready to cry, getting ready to break down on Jack's shoulder. I couldn't stand it, I didn't wanna watch anymore. I wanted Jack to turn around and for us to head back home, I wish I was with Old Raichu right now. She was at least peaceful compared to these folks.

Before I could tell Jack we should leave, something happened.

A police woman stepped up, she had her baton out and ready. She stepped up to the trainer and said, "Please move along, miss."

"Why you're doing this Jenny?" the trainer asked.

"You're breaking the law, I'm doing my job."

I didn't know what the trainer said next, it was kind of gibberish. Whatever it was, Officer Jenny was enraged. She struck the trainer on the shoulder with the butt of her baton, the trainer got down and dived for her legs. Plusle and Minun screamed and jumped back.

More cops came to Officer Jenny's aid, the girl attacked the officer as she held her back. When the other policemen came in, they proceed to beat her. Blood was spilled, I heard something cracks. The trainer was motionless as the cops beat her with their batons for a full minute. The crowd was enraged, their voices more angry. I sat there with my jaw stuck open, ready to take in new nightmares. Then the worse happened.

Plusle and Minun were just about to defend their trainer when a Growlithe snuck up on them, no one saw it coming. The other Growlithes just sat their and watched, almost amused. Plusle got the worst of it, Growlithe scooped him up with its teeth and started biting down on his belly. Plusle let out a bloodcurdling scream, it didn't sound right, the weight of all that pain crashed into my ears. Blood started dripping on the ground, Minun sat there and cried. Feeling helpless as he was surrounded by red.

The Growlithe started thrashing Plusle, the crowd gasped, their faces horrified from the mauling. When Officer Jenny got done beating the trainer, she looked up and saw the Growlithe tearing up Plusle like a chew toy, "Growlithe," she barked, holding up her baton, "Drop 'im!"

The Growlithe ignored her, he just kept on thrashing Plusle.

I didn't know what happened next, but something snapped in my head. It felt like a switch, a simple click. My friend was in trouble, and he needed my help.

So I leaped off Jack's shoulder and charged at the Growlithe, my tiny tail went bright as the sun as I swung it around, "Pi_chu!_"

The tip of my tail struck the Growlithe in the side of his head, just by the eye. The force caused Growlithe to drop Plusle, he was kicked back by the force of the Iron Tail. Before he figured out what had happened, I finished him off with a flashy surprise

_"Pichu!" _

My most powerful Thundershock yet gripped the Growlithe, electrocuting him. Three seconds later, the Growlithe was kicked aside. It flopped on its back, spirals circling its eyes.

A massive headache pounded against my noggin, I used it too much. I feel the derpiness coming upon me. I fought through the daze and quickly ran up to Plusle. I held up his head, he was struggling to breathe, "Pichu," I cried, "Pichu!" _Plusle, Plusle!_

Plusle's soft eyes looked up at mine. I looked down and saw the damage, the Growlithe had torn open Plusle's belly, blood was coming out of the tear. I thought I could see his stomach or spleen. Oh no. Plusle was dying, he was dying! I could feel his life slipping out of my hands. Minun rushed up beside me, and cried, "Minun!" _Plusle!_

"Plusle." he croaked. _Help me._

Then he passed out.

Time slowed for a moment, I didn't know how long. What I only cared was Plusle was bleeding to death, all that red coming out of him. Oozing out of him. His trainer was snubbed out by the policemen, she couldn't come to his aid. For all I know, I felt like I was the only Pokémon to help him. And then I realized something.

I know where the Pokémon center was, it isn't that far from here. I knew all the short cuts and crossways to get there. My Mama showed me, just in case if I was hurt. Had I had the energy that night to make it over there, I might not even met Jack. Then I might not even met Plusle and Minun. It was a cruel twist of events that I wish not to go back and repeat. I couldn't cry about this. Not any more. Now was my chance to do something.

"Pichu!" Jack's voice cried out.

When I looked up, loud pops cracked through the air. I knew those sounds all to well, they were sounds of death. I couldn't see where they were coming from, but I can see the damage. Several policemen went down, blood sprayed out from tiny holes in their heads. More pops rang out. The crowd was in an uproar. Jack seemingly vanished as angry voices became raging noise.

"Pichu, Pi!" I told Minun. _Follow me, quick!_

He nodded his head.

I hoisted Plusle up on my back and ran across the crowd. People started dropping around me, fire raged from the Growlithes. I felt the heat as a Flamethrower roared over my head. I didn't bother looking around, I was focused on the forest. The shortest way to go was through Route 2. Though blocked by trees, I doubt anyone would bother us if we blow through there. I picked up the pace, I took deep breaths as I ran through the war zone. All that hate, all that anger, it was coming out in a flood. All that frustration and peace was tossed aside. The gloves had come off. I wonder to myself if I was going to die today. No, I didn't intend to, and neither did Plusle and Minun. I had to get them out of here, get them out of this hate.

More pops rang out, I felt humans thumping against the ground. Then I heard a strange sound, a really strange sound. It sounded like hissing air.

"Minun!" Minun cried. _Tear gas!_

"Pichu!?" I asked. _Tear gas?_

"Minun Min, Minun Minun!" _Don't walk into it, you'll choke!_

I looked back. I saw a whizzing can arch through the air, leaving behind a stream of white clouds. It landed into the crowd and engulf them with the cloud. They coughed loudly and dispersed, their eyes went red when the cloud touched them.

So that had to be the tear gas.

I managed to make it out of there without harm, yet my back felt sticky. I didn't wanna look. I knew what it was, I just didn't wanna see it.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	8. Ch 8: Trail of Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter VIII_

_Trail of Tears_

Sounds of violence changed to sounds of peace as I go deeper into Viridian Forest. Sure enough, big trees blocked the road. The leaves on their bark were already dying. The trees were dead. Poor trees. They stood for almost a hundred gazillion years, then a storm knocked them down. And now they block my way.

It didn't slow me down one bit, I simply went around them. Shrubs and greenery doesn't slow me down, as I was a wild Pokémon. Plusle and Minun, however, were obviously not wild Pokémon. Minun was having a hard time going through the shrubs. He wasn't used to nature as I was. Maybe he was raised in human captivity, _born _in human civilization maybe. I was learning something about them that might cause a bit of a snag for me.

"Minun Minun." Minun groaned. _Nature's so icky._

"Pi Pi Pichu." I said. _Doesn't get this bad deeper in the forest_.

"Minun Mi." _I'll bet it._

We got around the down tree and we were back on the road, only to find another down tree ahead. This one was more smaller, we could climb over it. I worry that the tree's bark would tear up Plusle's cuts. If that happens, then they were going to get infected, and there can only be so much I could do.

"Plu," I heard Plusle muttered, "Plusle." _Min, Minun._

"Minun, Minun!" cried Minun. _Plusle, I'm here._

We approached the 2nd down tree. I sat Plusle down, my back was wore out. I held up his head and checked his eyes, he was coming to. Next I checked his cuts, they'd stopped bleeding. But the gut wound is what I'm worried about, if I could see his organs than that means he would be done for if he doesn't get treatment.

"Plusle." he whined. _Everything hurts._

"Pichu Pi," I told him, "Pichu Pichu." _We're getting you help, just stay calm._

He held up his head and looked at me, a grin streaked across his face, "Plu, Plusle." _Hi, Pichu_.

"Pichu Pi Pi." _Hang in there, buddy_.

"Minun Min," said Minun, "Minun Min." _Things got bad, really bad._

"Plu Plusle?" _Is Sally okay?_

I shook my head, "Pichu Pichu." _They knocked her cold._

Pichu let out soft whimpers, me and Minun got beside him and tried to comfort him, "Plusle, Plu." _We're on our own, are we._

That was no question.

"Pi, Pichu." _Yes, we are_.

"Plu Plusle?" _Where we going?_

"Pichu Pichu, Pi Pi Pi." _Pokémon Center, we're going to get you help_.

"Plusle." _Sally._

I hoisted Plusle onto my back and I climbed over the tree, Minun gave me a boost as he did so. We got over the downed tree and climbed back down on the other side, then got a move on.

Deeper into the forest, drying leaves and branches littered the road. Nearby trees had toppled beside or part of the road. The storm really nicked this road quite harshly, I didn't realize how bad Route 2 was. All that rain and wind really tore my old home up. Since the utiliguys couldn't come out and clean this place up, nature was slowly trying to retake the road. I walked along the yellow line, staring straight ahead as the road curves and turns. Minun whimpered to himself, sounding like he was crying. Plusle moaned in pain, the sticky feeling on my back was subsiding. Now all that was there was a dry feeling, like something latched on there and tried to hang on.

I wondered what would happen after I got to the Pokémon Center. I knew my way back to Jack's house, and also Benny's house. But would they be there? For Old Raichu, I sure know she would be there. She told me Benny often leave her at home alone, Old Raichu claimed that being alone somehow makes her wanna move more.

My own grandma, as loving and kind she was, couldn't help herself. Even if she had the experience to treat a bad slice in the belly, she would be so stiff she could do almost nothing. The Pokémon Center, that was where the help was. Mama said that all Pokémon Centers in the region were connected in case of an emergency. I asked her how, she had no clue at all. Those connections, if there were any, would mean the difference between living and dying. If one Center don't have what it needs, the other Centers should back it up. Mama says that was how the system worked.

Worked, how _does _it work at all? I never been to one before, I don't know what to do once I get there. I'll figure out something. Maybe . . . maybe-

A fowl odor hit my nose, it was strong. Really strong. Then the road became more familiar. Something strange was happening, I didn't know what it was but I feel like I'd been through here before. Of course I had been through here before, but there was a certain way I been through here. Not by any ordinary means, and the smelled kinda off.

"Pi Pi, Pichu?" I asked Minun. _Did you drop a doodie?_

Minun shook his head, "Min." _No._

The further I went down the road, I stronger the smell. I didn't know what it was, but the foul stench of it was making me nauseous. Luckily I didn't ate that morning, but . . .

"Minun Mi?" Minun asked. _What's that?_

He pointed up ahead, I saw it too. There was something in the ditch. It looked like a bloated mass of yellow fuss. It didn't look like a rock, it looked more like a plush ball or something. When I got closer, I got a better view. A string of organs was gouged out, it looked like the thing had exploded and scattered its inerds out in a gross meat confetti. Whatever it was, it was dead. Had been for a while, I tried to figure out what it was. And then...

I saw the brown stripes on the back, and the tail – or what was left of it – sticking out. The tail had a dent on the end, with round edges. I felt my heart seizing up, I lost my grip from Plusle and he fell off my back. He screamed, Minun quickly helped him up as I started to loose my balance, "Minun Mi!?" Minun cried. _Pichu, what's wrong!?_

Whatever food I had came up, I dropped to my knees and puked. Whatever I can't puke, I coughed it out. I gave it a moment to catch my breath, I stood up and tried to walk away. But the world started spinning, I dropped to my back. Then everything went dark.

**. . .**

"Pichu," I heard a voice, "Pichu!"

I opened my eyes, Minun was shaking me awake. Plusle was hanging by his side, barely hanging on to him. I sat up and looked around. My eyes shot open. Jack was running down the road. He actually followed us! He was covered in some bruises and scrapes, but he was otherwise alright. Jack skidded to a halt and took a moment to catch his breath.

He then took one good look at me and his eyes bulged open, "Oh my Arceus, are you hurt!? Who's blood is that!?"

I looked at my hands, they were stained with dried blood. Plusle's blood. I remembered everything now. I glanced past my puke puddle. There, dried blood! Stained into the asphalt. I got up and walked towards the ditch, got a good glimpse at the body.

By then, Jack was hit by the smell. Not sure why there was a delay, but when it hit him he was taken aghast, "Holy . . . something died?"

He walked over to the edge and saw the body, "Oh jeez, this is . . . ugh."

"Pichu! Pichu! Pichu _chu!_" I sobbed. _Mama! Mama! Mama! Maaa!_

Plusle and Minun gasped, they peered over the edge of the road and saw my Mama's body. They saw death. They got a glimpse of what would happen to them if they died. Their senses overwhelmed, their eyes swollen big, their voices lost for words.

"Who," Jack tried to say, "Is . . . that a Pikachu?"

I held my head down and muttered, "Pi." _Yes._

"You know him, I mean her?"

"Pi." _Yes_.

"A relative?"

"Pi." _Yes._

Jack went silent for a moment, "Oh no, is she your . . . mom?"

I looked up at Jack with my best puppy dog look and sobbed, Jack picked me up and cuddled me, "Don't worry, we'll come back for her. We'll make sure she gets properly buried. Right now-"

"Plusle!?" Plusle screamed. _Hello!?_

Jack looked down and saw the Cheering Pokémon, Plusle collapsed. Minun stood there for a moment and started crying, "Oh," Jack says to me, "So that was what you were doing, you were trying to help them."

"Pi." I nodded. _Yes._

Jack picked up Plusle and Minun and held them in his other arm, "Okay, we'll get him to the Pokémon Center. He'll be fine, he'll be okay."

**. . .**

The run through the rest of Route 2 remained familiar until we got to the metal box station, looking closely I saw my _own _bloodstains in the gravel. Though it was hard to see due to age, they were there, unless I'm imagining it. I glance at the wire that dug into my arm that day, my heart stung when I thought back at it. Further up the road was the neighborhood, where Jack's house was. The sidewalk where I past out still had some bloodstains. This time they were more noticeable, but it looked more like dirt. I let out a sarcastic laugh. Ha, dirt. My blood is dirt. Chucked out of my home, my blood spilled and became dirt. Ironic.

It stopped becoming familiar up to that point, Jack ran through the neighborhood and into town. The bookstore where I met Plusle and Minun passed briefly, they took no notice of it, but I stared at it until it went out of sight. Was it three days ago that I met Plusle and Minun? Or two days? Four, perhaps? I don't know. It felt like they were close friends for a long time.

People noticed us throughout the run, their eyes went big when they saw the blood. Humans and Pokémon alike became terrified. Do they fear blood too? Is that what was happening? They cleared the way as Jack ran through, he made a few turns and the Pokémon Center was there before us. We past the white circle with the red cross and ran straight into the lobby, the Nurse Joy was on the TV phone thingie when we came in. When Jack announced he had injured Pokémon, Nurse Joy said a few words before hanging up.

She was quick, and terrified at the Plusle's condition. The Chanceys were quick, they pulled out a stretcher and Nurse Joy sat him on it. Minun cried as we watched Nurse Joy took him away so they could fix him up, I couldn't help but hugging him.

Then I thought of having a bath.

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	9. Ch 9: Redemption

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Chapter IX_

_Redemption_

I didn't know how long I sat in the waiting room, but it felt like a really long time. Jack was on the TV phone thingie, telling it to come over. I didn't understand at first, it was already here. What was he-

Oh, of course. Miley ran right in 20 minutes later, the two siblings hugged before the talking began.

"What happened?" Miley asked.

"Things went bad," said Jack, "The cops had beaten a trainer and a Growlithe mauled one of her Pokémon. Things got really heated when Pichu came to its defense, actually beating the Growlithe with a couple moves."

"Pichu did what!?"

"Pichu defended a Plusle, but it was badly hurt. She wound up taking off with the Plusle on her back as the crowd went violent. A lot of people got hurt, I think I saw a few of them died. It took me a while to catch up to Pichu, only to find her crying over a dead Pikachu. I think that dead Pikachu was her mother."

Miley didn't respond right away, "Is she okay?"

Jack showed me where I was. I sat on the chair, hugging Minun as I tended to my own thoughts. Miley almost picked me up when she saw Plusle's blood on me, "Oh my Ho-Oh, she's covered in blood."

"That's Plusle's blood." said Jack.

Miley picked me up with the tips of her fingers, "Here, I'll clean you up real quick."

She took me to the potty room and ran warm water over me, Miley scrubbed hard with her hands as she used the soap from the wall. I was miserable, having the warm water scrubbing me cheered me up greatly. I felt that nice clean feeling by the time Miley dried me off.

We went back to the waiting room and she sat me back down on the chair, I looked up at the TV. Jack and Miley were watching it too, we were all speechless on what was on it.

Humans covered in blood, Pokémon covered too. Bloody holes on their bodies, their eyes pouring with stinging tears. Several humans and Pokémon had angry faces, attacking the policemen with nothing more than their bare teeth and fists. Things went up a level when Pokémon started using their special moves, fire, water, electricity went sky high. Buildings were demolished, cars were crushed. Someone's head exploded.

Pink stuff!?

When Minun tried to look, I shielded his eyes. That was when the front door opened, a trainer came through with an injured Squirtle in his arms. The Chanceys quickly came in and did their thing, but it was clear they were going to be overwhelmed.

There were humans and Pokémon like them coming in by the dozens.

**. . .**

Jack seen enough, he picked me and Minun up and took us to Benny's. Miley stayed behind to wait for news of the Plusle, I felt sorry for her to see all those injured Pokémon, and I felt sorry for Minun to leave Plusle behind like this.

When we got to Benny's house, he answered the door a second after the first few knocks. We went in, "Watch these Pokémon really quick," Jack said to Benny, "I need to go get my car."

"Be careful, Jack," said Benny, "It's getting rough out there."

I yelped when Jack was about to leave, I begged him not to go.

"Don't worry, Pichu," he said, "I'll be back, you just take care of Minun."

I nodded, I gave him a hug and he was gone.

Benny locked the door and took us back to the living room. This time the TV was on, and Old Raichu was watching it. She didn't seem to emotional about what was going on, but she took careful note of what was happening.

Benny plopped us on the couch, then went off to shut all the windows.

"Pichu! Pichu!" I cried. _Old Raichu! Old Raichu!_

Old Raichu gave me her attention in an instant, "Raichu Rai, Raichu." _Whatever happened, it happened._

"Pi?" I asked. _Huh?_

She pointed at the TV with a stubby paw, "Raichu Rai," she said, "Rai Rai Rai." _On the telly, it finally happened._

I looked at the TV, it was the same stuff I saw at the TV in the Pokémon Center. I turned away and hugged Old Raichu's side, "Pichu!" I sobbed. _It was horrible!_

"Raichu Raichu Rai, Rai Raichu." _They had it coming, it was going to happen._

"Pi?" I cried. _Why?_

Old Raichu shook her head, "Raichu Raichu, Raichu Rai Rai." _Cause Pokémon like you are suffering, the people would just no longer tolerate it._

Then I remembered something, "Pichu Pi, Pi Pichu Pichu." _Jack found Mama, he's going to get her buried._

A tear trailed down her cheek, I thought I broke through her mellowness and touched her heart, "Rai?" _Where?_

"Pichu." _Don't know._

"Rai Raichu, Rai Raichu." _I'll be there, even if Benny has to carry me_.

"Minun Min." Minun blurted. _I wish him luck._

Old Raichu snickered and laughed, she laughed hard enough that she flopped over on the couch. I had to get Minun to back off or he would've been crushed. Raichu laughed for half a minute before calming down, "Raichu, Rai Rai Raichu." _Minun, you don't know half of it._

**. . .**

The day droned on as the TV blared at full volume. Old Raichu tired out and napped on her side, me and Minun sat on our side of the couch watching the television as it showed us bad stuff. The TV lady said that the protest had turned into a "riot" and more policemen were coming in to stop them. That only – what was the word? - "exaggerated" things. Now only things on there were tear gas and red.

I chuckled. Red, Plusle had red on him. His ears, hands, and tail were red. All that blood that came out of him, that sticky stuff, I couldn't believe I got it all over me. The red stuff was bad, he was dying. Without the blood, he would die. But I saved him, right? I got him over to the Pokémon Center. But now he was in the hands of somebody else. A stranger. And there were more Pokémon with worse injuries over there as well.

Oh my, there would be more red covering the floors if things get outta control. I sighed, there wasn't anything I could do about it. I saved Plusle, but would he stay saved? Would Minun see him again? Oh, I hope the two reunite.

"Minun Minun Min?" Minun asked after a long hour of silence. _Is Raichu your Grandmama?"_

I nodded, "Pi, Pichu pi." _Yes, apparently._

"Minun Minun Min." _She's definitely old_.

"Pichu Pichu Pi." _You can say that again._

There was a short pause, then Minun growled, "Minun Minun Minun!" _Those cops hurt Plusle!_

I jumped, aghast by Minun's tone of voice.

"Minun Minun Min! Minun Minun Min, Minun Minun Mi Mi!" _They hurted Plusle! They hurt him, and it made me mad!_

_ Oh how much I could give it to them, I would give that Growlithe a piece of my mind. You did good, Pichu. You did good taking him out, only wish I had the nerve to do it. Oh, me and Plusle would've . . ._

Minun went on and on, speaking hateful and nasty things. I gasped, my heart was aching. I felt my thoughts bubbling over, trying to steam out my ears. Why does he had to hate!? _Why _does he had to _ hate!?_

"Minun Minun, Minun Mi Mi Minun Mi!" _If I had sharp teeth, I could've tore him to shreds myself!_

_ I would've made sure I ripped out his innards, dropped them all over the ground. I would've smoked him with my Thundershocks. No, me and Plusle's thundershocks! When he gets better, me and Plusle would track down that Growlithe and-_

I slapped Minun in the cheek as hard as I can, cutting him off. He sat there, his eyes bulging open. He pressed a hand against his cheek, it was swelling and puffing red. The Cheering Pokémon was getting ready to cry. Good.

"PICHU!" I screamed, "PICHU! PICHU! PICHU! PICHU PICHU! PICHU _PICHU_ PIII!" _DON'T HATE! DON'T HATE! DON'T HATE! DON'T YOU _EVER_ HATE!_

I knocked Minun on his back and jumped on his stomach, our noses were nearly touching as I drilled my feelings into him, "Pichu Pichu! Pichu! Pi Pi Pi Pichu Pi! Pichu Pichu Pi! Pichu Pi, Pichu Pichu Pi!" _See what's happening!? People and Pokémon are getting hurt because they hate! They're dying because they hate! _

_ You're trainer got Plusle hurt, not the Growlithe! You and Plusle just had to tag along with her and look what happened! Plusle got hurt! People got hurt! Pokémon got hurt! Just hating them ain't going to bring the lost forest back!_

And that reminded me.

I flopped on my back and cried, I cried hard and loud. So loud that the whole neighborhood must had heard it. Then my cries turned to screams, "PICHU! PICHU! PICHU!" _MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!_

I lost it, I just completely lost it. Old Raichu snapped out of her nap and snapped up right, my cries set off her parenting instincts. Before she could react, I leap off the couch and ran for the front door, "Minun," I heard Minun cried, "Minun, Minun!" _Pichu! Pichu, I'm sorry!_

Benny came into the room, confused and shock, "What is going on in here!?"

Before he could react, I leaped up towards the window and dive-bombed through it. Glass bits rain around me as I flopped out into the grass outside, I kept screaming for my Mama as I ran towards the street. Minun chased after me from behind, the front door opened and Benny ran out. Old Raichu, fighting her old frame, struggled to run. She tripped on the grass and flopped on her face. I ran over the sidewalk, then jumped onto the road.

"Raichu!" screamed Old Raichu, "Raichu Ri!" _Pichu! Lookout, car!_

Next thing I heard was a loud horn blaring into my ears, I turned and saw a car come towards me at a seemingly ridiculous speed. I saw the big black wheel was heading towards me, trying to crush me like Mama. I jumped. My head smacked against the car's nose, the world spun before blacking out on me.

**. . .**

_"__Pichu."_

I heard a voice, it sounded calm – and familiar.

_"Pichu, wake up."_

I opened my eyes, the sky was white and brighter than the sun. Somehow my eyes didn't hurt, I couldn't hear or feel anything. Something wasn't right. Did I die? Is this the Netherworld?

_"Pichu, you're not dead. Thank Arceus, you're not."_

I sat up, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around, among the white glare of the weird world I could make out what looked like a Pikachu. No, this wasn't any Pikachu. I know those eyes and furriness from anywhere.

_"Mama!?" _I cried.

_"Hi, Sweety."_

I got up and hugged Mama tight, _"Mama!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Pichu," _said Mama, _"I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for everything."_

_ "Not your fault, Mama. It wasn't your fault! The car crushed you that night, I tried to bring you back but I couldn't. I just couldn't."_

_ "Pichu, I didn't die right away. I was paralyzed, I couldn't move nor breathe. As you cried over me, I felt like I let you down. I just failed, I saved you but . . ."_

Her voice trailed off, the muted white atmosphere filled the silence, _"I just wish I could say goodbye to you, or something. But I'm glad that you stayed, kept me company until my blood ran cold. When it did, I was truly gone."_

My eyes bulged open, I couldn't believe my ears. Did Mama said that she was-

_"Don't, Pichu. Don't numb your mind from this, my head didn't cave in so that was why I didn't die right away. Had my heart stopped, I would've past out then die. I don't know why that's the case, and I will never know."_

_ "You can read my thoughts?" _I asked.

Mama smiled, _"Like I said, you aren't dead. You're still alive, you're just knocked unconscious. __And no, you're not making this up. You're looking at my one and only soul, here for the time being in real time. Just hear me out, something I need to say."_

I nodded, then listened.

_ "I watched you for sometime, I saw how you almost died in the rain. Almost bled to death. If that would happen, I would never forgive myself, never forgive myself for letting you die like that. If I was there when that human, Jack – I believe you call him, showed up and took you in. I just cried. I've cried and cried, I couldn't let myself feel joy or sadness, cause I didn't know which to feel._

_ "He fed you and took care for you, gave you shelter and a bed to sleep in. I watched you got fat, I watched you play with Plusle and Minun, and I watched how you accidentally saw my own mama._

_ "I told her the news," _I said, _"She cried, too."_

_ "I didn't expect you to find her," _said Mama, _"It was by chance, and I'm glad it happened. I thought you might be alone out there."_

_ "The humans hate down there, Mama. Something happened. The protest and all, I didn't understand it all."_

_ "Neither do I, but at least you got Plusle out of there and snapped some sense into Minun later. I didn't know what exactly you set off, but it was bound to happen. Nothing you could've done to prevent it."_

I held my head low, _"Your body was there where I left you, all stinky and rotting."_

_"I wish you hadn't seen it."_

_ "Don't worry, Mama. Jack's going to take you to his house, he's going to bury you. He's going to make sure you're comfortable and we won't be separated . . . for now."_

_ "I appreciate it, Pichu. But remember this," _she placed her hand on my chest, _"I'm always in your heart, Pichu. Not in a hole in the ground, but in your heart. Always remember that."_

I nodded, _"I will."_

Mama looked up in the sky, like she was waiting for something, _"Not much time now, I won't be able to see you anymore when you wake up. Hopefully, we would see each other again some day. Right now, you have a life to live and other lives to fill with life . . . when you read and write, you tell your story for others to hear. They need to know, Pichu. Your children need to know."_

_ "I will, Mama. I will."_

Mama smiled,_"That's my little girl."_

Me and Mama hugged in silence for a long time, I had no memory of it ending. So when it did, I felt at peace.

**. . .**

When I woke up, I felt the softness of the couch. I heard a dozen voices going on all at once, When I opened my eyes, I saw Jack arguing with Benny. Raichu was sitting where she always sat, and Minun was tucked by her side. The TV continued to blare on, though only Raichu seemed watching to be watching it.

"Look, I don't know what we should do," said Benny, "Viridian Corp. will either step up their security or file a lawsuit on the city counsel. You know how big corporations are, they _always _get what they want!"

"Everybody at that protest saw Plusle get mauled by a Growlithe," Jack says, "and when they saw Pichu stepped in, that made sure they won't back down. They got a face to the cause now, though I'm not sure how long the violence would last."

"Okay, are you sure the Kanto government is going to step in and deal with this?"

"They had to, Route 2 is their property and it is getting blocked by protestors. They had to show up, the had to!"

I sat up and stretched my arms, I jumped off the couch and crawled up to Jack's feet. He didn't notice me until I jumped up on his chest. Surprised, he managed to catch me with lightning fast reflexes, "Pichu," he cried, "Your awake!"

"Pichu, Pi!" I said. _Hi, Jack!_

Raichu and Minun looked up, surprised that I'm awake. But they didn't say anything, they just kept their peace and left us be.

"She's alright," said Benny, "Strange, I swear she was distraught when she ran outside."

Jack held me up to eye level and said, "I'm sorry that I hit you, Pichu. I really do. Don't worry, I picked up your Mama. She's at home, let's go home and bury her."

I nodded, "Pi."

Benny raised an eyebrow, surprised at my reaction, "What is she so happy about?"

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Notice: For news and updates about my stories, go to my profile**

_Epilogue_

I watched Jack lowered Mama into the hole, then filled it with dirt. A wooden board marked the grave, it wasn't much but at least it tells everyone something was buried there. Jack said a few kind words, and so did Barry. They then went inside. I sat there for a long time, almost like I was meditating. Old Raichu sat beside me and placed an arm on my shoulder, I rested my head against her fury side as she too searched for closure.

It was when I felt the first few drops of water pelting my head when I realized it was time to head back inside. Old Raichu followed behind, or barely. She limped and pant, old age was playing hard on her. I was too small to help. I didn't need to. She made it inside in time as the rain started coming down.

**. . .**

Weeks went by, Plusle was free to go from the Pokémon Center. Jack brought him home and he and Minun reunite. The two cried and hugged each other, the sight of their tears of joy tugged my heart. Jack learned that their trainer didn't make it, she died from bleeding in the brain. Then those tears of joy turned to sorrow, and I couldn't tell what should I feel. The good news was Jack was able to take them in, they now had a new home and they were going to live with me for a long time.

Eventually the protest died down when Pallet Town and Viridian City decided to put a stop to the construction project. Jack explained that they cut funding, or something that stopped them. The construction sight was abandoned and the Pokémon took over, Viridian Corp. didn't bother cleaning up. That wasn't their "business area." I didn't get it, he said it in such a way that Pallet Town and Viridian City sounded more like people than communities. Whatever it was, at least it's over.

One night, I was in the backyard looking up at the stars. Mama wasn't watching me anymore. She doesn't need to, she was in my heart. I watched as the sky started raining light from outer space. A meteor shower, Jack said it was going to be the biggest one ever! The whole sky dropped their stars, but they didn't land anywhere near me. I was glad, I wouldn't know what to do if bright balls of light try to drop on my little head.

Old Raichu sat next to me and we watched the whole thing as it happened, this time she wasn't staring. She was _actually _watching, "Raichu Raichu Rai Rai." she said. _This was better than the one I saw in my childhood._

"Pi?" _Oh?_

"Rai Rai Raiii." _So many starsss._

We watched the meteor shower for thirty minutes until the final shooting star fizzled out, me and Old Raichu went back inside and yawned, "Raichu Raichu Rai," said Old Raichu, "Rai Rai." _I think I need to sleep now, nighty night._

"Pichu, Pi Pi." I said. _Goodnight, Grandmama._

Old Raichu humorously flopped on her belly and started snoring, she was so tired she couldn't make it to anywhere that was comfy. Oh well, Benny was going to pick her up soon. It won't matter.

I walked into the bedroom and found Plusle and Minun, sleeping soundly on the bed. They went to bed early, missing the meteor shower by an hour. I couldn't blame them, they tire so easily, and they need a lot of sleep. I would join them in a little bit, I needed to take care of a few things first.

I went looking for Jack, he was in the 'puter room. I saw him working on something, scribbling something down. I couldn't see what it was, nor did I want to. I didn't wanna bother Jack when he was this heavily involve with something. It might throw him off and he would lose his place.

My pee pee started building pressure, uh-oh, I needed to go! I jogged all the way to the bathroom door, ran inside, and plopped myself on the potty. I almost fell in, I caught myself in time before the potty could swallow me whole. My hands were firmly planted on the sides as I hanged there, I took a deep breath and relaxed. Then done my business.

I flushed the potty and climbed up on the sink, I managed to turn the water on and wash my hands. Jack taught me how, though I might as well take a bath in the sink instead of getting my hands and feet wet. I turned off the water and dried my hands, when I climbed out of the sink I turned and yelped.

The backwards world portal, and there was _another_ Pichu at the other end of this one! This time this portal was the opposite of the potty room, but it was the same Pichu. It was always the same Pichu. At first, I wondered how come I hadn't seen it before. No matter, the other Pichu was there, and . . . and...

...Wait a minute, something stirred in my brain. I stared at the other Pichu for a moment, and it stared back. Slowly I began to realize, it might not be another Pichu at all. I didn't know what to make of it. I walked up to the portal and pressed my hand against it, the "other" Pichu did the same. I stepped back and sat there, staring at the "other," until I came to a conclusion.

Could this "other" Pichu be . . . me?

Then something clicked in my head.

My whole view of the world suddenly changed. This was no backwards portal, but a reflection. The way the light hits it and bounces off, I tested this by turning off the light and turning it back on. Yes, it was a reflection alright. So I walked up to the mirror and asked myself, if this was a reflection, then I would find things on me where I wouldn't notice otherwise.

Then I realized that I was much thicker than the average Pichu. I grabbed my cheeks and squeeze it, they were fuller than I remembered weeks ago. Then my hands went to my belly, I squeezed my sides. I never noticed my belly was so full of flesh before, no, it wasn't like that before. I laughed to myself. I'd gotten fat. That explained why the bed and couches feel softer, my own body fat _made _it softer. I began to wonder why, how did I gotten fat?

Oh, the good food Jack was feeding me was making me fat. He had fed me donuts, sandwiches, cookies. I was surprised he hadn't commented on my body fat yet, I would've noticed sooner . . . probably not, maybe he did commented on it but I didn't notice. I was too derpy, still am. Oh well, I think I'm all filled to the max anyway.

I glanced at myself again, I turned around and checked what my back look like . . . hmm, maybe I should take a moment to check myself out. I never realized how good my fur looked, and the way my body curves...

"Pichu, Pi." I said to myself. _Hey, good looking._

**THE END!**


End file.
